Perseus Jackson- The Son of Speed
by RedAce16
Summary: Percy Jackson was alone in the ancient world. His mother had died, and his sister had deserted him for the carefree life of the Hunt. Found by a goddess known for her warmth and the Norse god of speed, will Percy find a new family? And when the Olympians need him most will he be the one to preserve Olympus or raze?
1. chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Sorry to some of you this will come right in the middle of my first story, (which I suggest you check out :) ), but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I needed to put it down. So here it is I hope y'all enjoy!**

Regular talking-"..."

 _Thoughts-'...'_

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing, unfortuately... Total buzz kill I know.**

 **Greece- very ancient times**

It was a dark night, the moon and stars were shining brightly dimly illuminating the forest below and all was peaceful and quiet. Until a loud scream shattered the silence, "MOM! MOM! ARI LET ME GO! WE CANT LEAVE MOM!", a young boy about the age of 7 was being dragged along by a 14 year old girl. The boy had messy midnight black hair with bright sea green eyes dressed in a once nice tunic, that was now ripped in several places. The girl, now known as Ari, had dark brown hair that cascaded down her back, and piercing light blue eyes. Her hair was matted with twigs and a few leaves sticking out.

"No Percy, Mom is g-gone" Ari replied slightly stumbling over the last word. She contunined to drag Percy until he finally accepted that they weren't headed back, and began walking on his own.

Suddenly they burst into a clearing dotted with silver tents. _'Thank the gods, the hunters of Artemis'_ Ari thought slightly selfish. The hunters quickly noticed them and instantly had very pointy arrows aimed their way.

"Identify yourself" a girl with dark onyx colored eyes and black hair demanded. She had a silver tiara on her head, showing she was the Lieutenant of the hunt.

"I-I am A-Arianna" Ari said gesturing to herself slightly nervous with all the stares, and gesturing to Percy she contunined, " this is my lit-ttle b-brother P-Percy".

The harsh stares towards Ari immediately dropped, but quickly resumed upon Percy, who shrank back behind Ari. Then a figure walked through the crowd of hunters, she was about 12 with auburn hair and serious silver eyes, " I'm Artemis", she said, " goddess of the moon, chastity, and the hunt" **(sorry if I forgot one of her domains those are the only ones I could remember)**

Ari immediately dropped to a knee, but in doing so revealed all of Percy for the hunters to see, and notice that he wasn't bowing. And with a completely innocent face he asked, "Am I supposed to bow? Because my mommy always said to bow to gods, but she said they were really, really, really old." With large curious eyes he asked,"Are you really old?" The hunters were stunned silent, Ari was about to start apologizing for her brother and beg for forgiveness when instead of getting extremely mad, Artemis cracked a half smile. A smile that mixed minor annoyance and mirth all at once.

"Yes boy", she replied ," you are supposed to bow" Percy quickly bowed. "Now hunters as you were, Arianna and the boy will accompany me to my tent and share their story." Everyone hastened to back to bed, most were quite tired.

Artemis lead the two siblings to her tent, where they sat down on the animal pelt cover floors."ok now tell your tale." Artemis commanded once they had sat down.

Arianna took a breath then recounted to Artemis their tale. She told her about how a fire had started on the house next to them and it had quickly spread through the thatch roofing. And how when she had pulled a half asleep Percy out of the house, but they both quickly realized that mother wasn't behind them. Both wanted to go back and save their mother, but 2 hellhounds burst out of the woods. The people of the town quickly began to fight them with whatever they had. "When we turned back to our house" ,Ari sniffed, "we saw our m-mother t-trap-pped under a fallen beam. She was yelling for us to leave, she ordered me to take Percy and run, and she said we could find help in the sea. So we ran, I dragged Percy because he wanted to go back and then we found the Hunt."

As Ari finished her tale, Percy was already fast asleep on the pelts.

Artemis realized how late it was and told Ari," go ahead child, sleep. You are safe here. We will talk more in the morning." And with those words, Ari closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep

 **The next day**

Percy awoke to a loud cheering outside, wondering what was the cause for excitement, he got up and walked out of the tent. There in the middle of camp all the hunters stood around Ari and Artemis. Arianna was now clad in sliver and had a bow around her back, with hunting knives strapped to her side. "Welcome to the Hunt sister" Zoe said, as the Hunt cheered again.

Then Ari saw Percy standing there, when the Hunt realized what she was looking at they dispersed to break down camp and leave. Taking a deep breath Ari walked over to Percy to tell him what had happened. " Hey Percy", she started but was quickly cut off by Percy asking ," why did they say 'welcome to the Hunt sister'?"

 **Arianna's POV**

I was overjoyed at joining the Hunt, Artemis had asked me almost immediately after I woke up.

 _Flashback_

 _I had just woken up, and walked out of Artemis' tent. Just a little ways away, was the Hunt eating breakfast. Artemis was the first to notice me and waved me over to eat with them. I sat down and grabbed some of the bread and meat, then actually struck up a conversation with a few of the hunters. After a few minutes Artemis began talking with us as well. She began to ask where I plan to go and what to do, and I wasn't sure. I answered with something like protecting Percy. Which didn't get the best of responses from the hunters. Then Artemis gave her pitch for me to join the Hunt, several hunters including one, whose name I think was Phoebe, added all their opinions to try to persuade me._

 _At first I was hesitant to leave Percy, but they mentioned a trainer that goes by Chiron that could take care of Percy until he got older. I was tired of taking care of Percy, I took care of him while Mom worked whatever job she could. Weather that was being a maid cleaning the house of the rich or being a worker for one of the merchants. And in the Hunt I wouldn't be responsible for anyone but myself. I could be selfish for once, and take the immortal life of a hunter. And I accepted._

 _End of Flashback_

Now I had to explain this to Percy before we leave, which shouldn't be to long now. Then a stinging sensation spread across my cheek, I looked up to see a concerned Percy with mischief in his eyes. " You zoned out for few minutes, Ari. So I had zone you back in!" He said happily.

Just then Zoe came over and told me, " Its time to go"

Percy looked over to her in confusion and asked, " Where are we going?"

" _WE_ are going to hunt down a beast. _YOU boy,_ are headed to Chiron a centaur that trains heroes." Zoe replied, while Percy flinched back at how harsh she said boy.

Turning back to me, Percy had a pained face, " Your leaving me?"

Hanging my head I replied, " Yes Percy, for a life in the Hunt." But that didn't help Percy's pained expression. Sighing I realized he wasn't going to understand right now, so I tried to bring him to a hug saying," Its okay Percy-"

But I was violently shoved back, by Percy as he said, "No! only friends and family call me Percy." and with hurt and pain in his eyes, he continued saying, " And you are no longer Family." He quickly turned and ran and ran.

I stayed in the same position for a very, very long time, the words Percy said to me echoed over and over again. ' _no longer Family. no longer Family. no longer Family'_

Shaken out of my thoughts by Zoe who told me it was time to go, I just nodded, but I wasn't truly there I was on auto-pilot the rest of the day.

 **3rd person POV, with Percy 2 days later**

Percy had been running for days, not always physically, but always emotionally. Right now though he was running and running hard. There was a pack of hellhounds on his heels just snapping at the chance to taste demigod blood. They had found his scent a couple of hours ago and hadn't given him much of a rest break.

Weaving his way through a particularly dense set of trees, several tree branches whipped him in the face leaving several scratches and one came dangerously close to his right eye. But thankfully the denser trees had slowed down the hellhounds with them having to fight through the trees, but still didn't give him much time.

Noticing that he had ran into a tiny clearing with a small fire with smoke drifting into the night sky. Around the fire were two beings radiating a lot of power, there was girl, who looked about 8 with brown hair and warm inviting orange red eyes. The other was a man of about 25 with silver hair and ice colored blue eyes. Percy immediately ran over, " Please you have to help me, there is a pack of hellhounds right behind me", Percy begged. Just then the pack burst through the trees, even more pissed at the lack of food. The man looked at the girl, who nodded, he quickly stood up and then in a pure blur zoomed over to the hellhounds who suddenly burst into golden dust.

By the time Percy registered all of this the man was back to sitting next to the girl. He was blown away, he jumped up and quickly began firing questions, " Wow! Who are you? How did you do that? Are you gods? Should I be bowing?"

The man began to chuckle while the young girl giggled, " My name is Zoran, the Norse god of speed. That is one of my abilities, to move at super speed. yes we're gods. No you shouldn't be bowing. And this", gesturing to Hestia, " is Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home."

"So child", Hestia began sweetly," Who are you?"

Percy puffed up his chest, "I'm Perseus, but my friends call me Percy."

"Okay Perseus, where are your parents?" Percy visible deflated at her words. Getting concerned Hestia asked, " Are your parents ok?"

"My m-mother d-died a few days ago, my father was never there, and my s-sis-sister abandoned me for the Hunt." Percy declared miserably. Shocked by his declaration, Hestia quickly searched his memories to make sure. And sure enough it was true. She nodded to Zoran and he got the gist of what she was asking and nodded back.

Kneeling down Hestia came to Percy's eye level and asked ,"Perseus would you like to stay with Zoran and I for a few days? I have a cabin not to far from here, that we are staying at."

Percy thought for a moment, then nodded his consent. Hestia reached out and flashed them to the cabin, and Zoran was a split second behind. Percy immediately hurled on the spot, " Sorry", Hestia apologized, "it takes a little bit to get use to flashing places."

Percy just shook his head, and they all headed for the door. The cabin was bigger on the inside than the outside showed. It had a thatch roof and stone for the walls, a few chairs we scattered over the place with a large fireplace in the middle dominating most of the cabin. Off to the side was a doorway that lead to two bedrooms, Hestia lead Percy over to one of the beds. Using some of her power Hestia slowly made Percy very sleepy so when his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. Leaning over his peaceful face Hestia said, " Sleep well Little one. You will play a big part in the future, I just know it."

 **And there we go! A whole 2 thousand words for the first chapter! I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter. If y'all have any corrections or suggestions please don't hesitate to review or PM me!**

 **I will do my best to update both stories, but with school that is going to be very hard. And sports aren't going to help, so again I will so my best and try to post as often as I can. And I will try to keep the word count above 2k for each chapter.**

 **Alright! I'm outie! Asta livista!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! How's it going? Good, I hope!**

 **Okay so some people expressed some confusion in the comments about one of the characters, Zoran. Ok so Zoran is the Norse god of speed and i think a few other things. Not much is known about him, so when I researched him all I got was his parentage, which is Odin and Hel. So since I know next to nothing of his abilities, I am combining him with The Flash. He is still the Norse god of speed, but he will move at super speed and will have a lightning trail.Oh and I will reply to reviews after the chapter! :P**

Regular talking: "..."

 _thoughts: '...'_

 **Disclaimer- I dont own PJO or anything related to it... Im sorry but what did you expect... me to say I own everything! GEEZZ**

It had been a few weeks since Percy had joined Hestia and Zoran, and to Percy they were the best few weeks ever! Zoran had been teaching him how to use a sword and they quickly realized that Percy was a natural with a sword... And not so much with a bow. They had taught him all about the Greek gods, like the little known facts that only Hestia could know. Like how every time Zeus smites somebody, he always yelled "EAT VOLTAGE!" Right before he threw the bolt.

Percy had a blast with them, but whenever there was a lull in the action, reality would kick back in and he would remember that his mother was dead and his sister is with the Hunt.

And today Percy was sitting on the edge of some cliffs crying again over his mother and sister, when Hestia came out looking for him. She originally came out to tell him supper was ready, but when she saw him crying she felt something she had always wished for. The feeling of mixed heartache and compassion that a mother feels for her children when she sees them in pain. She felt like she needed to go and comfort him, not as a friend but as a mother. So that's what she did, she walked over and without a word sat down and just held Percy, wrapping her arms around him and just being there. It was perfect, and that's what Percy needed. They sat there for a few hours until they got up and went and ate supper, and not a word was said about it.

After their crying session, Percy and Hestia got closer and closer. It was easy to see, the comfort that only Hestai seemed to be able to offer. And how Percy always looked to her for advice. But it came into his appearance when Zoran and Hestia made Percy their champions.

 _Flashback yesterday_

 _Zoran was talking with Hestia, they had been discussing what to do with Percy. They couldn't exactly release a 7 year old kid to defend himself against monsters, and the problem was compounded by when they discovered he was a son of Poseidon, his first demigod child in fact. " We could raise him our selves" Hestia said timidly._

 _Zoran looked at her funny, "Like your the mother and I'm the father?" Hestia nodded. "But we aren't married" Zoran pointed out._

 _Hestia blushed because of her embarrassment, " Yes I know that" she snapped back, " But I'll be his mother and you can just be his father figure or whatever". Zoran still looked confused._

 _Hestia sighed, " Percy already looks to you as the father he never had, with you teaching him how to use a sword and showed him how to use his water powers. That is what a father would have done with his children."_

 _Zoran gained a look of comprehension, " Okay, but how about we make him our champions first. Then we can think about adopting him." He suggested, and Hestia nodded her approval._

 _Flashback end_

Percy had been quite confused what it was to be a god's champion, and they explained to him that it was like their favorite child that they sent on top secret missions **.(which was Hestia's analogy btw)**. Thinking he liked the sound of being their champion, Percy promptly accepted. The effect was instantaneous, Percy's had faint silver tips from Zoran and his eyes now had a small ring of red-orange on the fringe of his pupil from Hestia.

He jumped at the chance to try out his new powers, he zipped around the cabin and outside at 50mph, yelling, "WOOHOOO!!" the whole time, Then he suddenly stopped out of breath. Hestia, being concerned, walked over to help him, "Be careful Percy, it will take a while to build up your endurance with these new powers".

But Percy being Percy, he slightly ignored her warning and tried to conjure some fire. He was concentrating super hard, but only got his hand to barely flicker in flames. And that left him a panting mess, "What did I tell you!" Hestia reprimanded.

Percy hung his head, "To not too"

Wanting to cheer him up Hestia suggested, "Why don't you go work with your water powers with Zoran?"

Percy scowled at the thought of his water powers, which lead to thoughts of his biological father, Poseidon, who was the definitely a dead beat. No matter how constrained he was with ancient laws. But he quickly brightened at working with Zoran, who had become like a surrogate dad, just like Hestia has as a surrogate mom. And he raced off to find Zoran.

Hestia chuckled at the sight, but quickly paled when she heard thunder rumble across the sky... in a completely clear sky, not a cloud in sight. Flashing to the throne room and taking her usual seat at the hearth. She rapidly grew bored of her younger brother rambling on about how great they were, but snapped back when the floor finally opened for questions. The first question straight out of the Queen of the gods mouth was directed to Hestia," Hestia, where have you been the past few weeks?" Hera quickly asked in a less than pleasant tone. The council rumbled in signaling it curiosity in the matter.

 _'Of course the only time I'm noticed during the councils, I'm accused of something'_ Hestia thought quite annoyed. Then to the council she said," I was wandering the world seeing how the humans were doing first hand." And some seemed to buy it, Hera still looked suspicious but she could really do anything.

"Just make sure you still take care of the Hearth." Hera said in-more-of-a-command-tone.

Rolling her eyes **(hehe)** , Hestia just nodded. Then she a thought dawned upon her, Percy. If she had to be on Olympus to satisfy Hera and at the same time Zoran had to go back to Asgard that would mean Percy would be all alone. That's never good for a 7 year old. Using the rest of the question time to scan the council for a suitable "babysitter". Hera and Zeus were out because of obvious reasons. Artemis and Poseidon are out because Percy hates them, Ares is too stupid, Hephaestus wouldn't be able to keep up, Demeter is too removed and detached, Dionysus would actually have to take responsibility, so no, Aphrodite is well... I don't know, but just no. That left Hermes and Apollo, but thinking between the two Apollo had more of a grudge against his father, he would be the better choice for a big brother and he might be able to help Percy with his bow... skills. And if he doesn't tell Zeus then Percy gets to live another day... YAY!

So after the council and before he flashed out, Hestia walked over and asked," Nephew can I talk with you for a minute?"

Apollo flashed a dazzling smile," Of course Aunt Hestia, anything for my favorite Aunt"

"I hope you keep that in mind", Hestia muttered as they walked over to the garden on the side of Olympus, so as to not be disturbed.

"Ok so what did you have in mind?" Apollo asked

Hestia took a big breathe and let it out, " Okay so don't freak out and tell Zeus", Apollo raised an eyebrow, " Poseidon had a son."

"WHAT!" But as the words left his mouth, a stern glare from Hestia silenced him. _'Who knew an 8 year old can hold a glare like that' he thought._

Hestia went on to explain Percy's situation and what happened with Artemis, which Apollo tried to deny that Artemis would do such a thing until he really thought about what Artemis had done to their relationship. Hestia explained their problem with watching Percy, " So that's why you're trying to bringing me in", Apollo said/confirmed, "You need someone to babysit."

Hestia nodded, but said, "And to be a big brother, something neither Zoran nor I can be"

"Okay, but before I make my decision I want to meet the kid", Hestia nodded her approval. Then Hestia flashed both of them to her cabin.

 **Percy POV**

I had just finished training my water powers when Hestia flashed back from wherever she went, but this time there was someone else with her. And like any other 7 year old, I was curious who. "Who are you" I asked as I walked in front of them. I noticed the new comer was a male, he had bright blonde hair and blinding white teeth. He looked like the sun **( Ironic I know!)**

"I'm Apollo" he replied.

I looked at him funny, " As in the god?"

Now it was his turn to look at me funny, " Yeah... Is that a problem?"

"No, not really" I replied pretty flippantly, "Are you here to kill me? I mean I know Zeus doesn't like my...father's kids but I never expected a personal execution"

Apollo laughed at my joke, "No kid I'm not here to kill you, but get to know you."

"Okay!" I was excited now, I had some else to play with! I jumped grabbed Apollo's hand and started tugging him down hill, " Lets go, there's a lake not to far from here. We can go swim and then swordfight, I'm really good with a sword... not so much with a bow"

Apollo had this look on his face like he couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or amused, but went along with me anyway.

After we finished swimming and playing we headed back to Hestia, who was sitting in the kitchen fixing dinner. And I couldn't stop rambling about playing Apollo, and the blast of a time I had.

 **3rd person POV**

Hestia was ecstatic at Percy's response to Apollo and vise versa. They already seemed like brothers rough housing around and just teasing each other. She had already had to stop 2 food fights from happening. They just clicked and her plan appeared to be working, Apollo was now emotionally invested in Percy. Now he will never rat them out to Zeus.

Apollo on the other hand, had never felt better and worse at the same time. Right now he had several kinds of soup in his hair, but he had a food fight of a life time with a seriously energetic 7 year old.

But unfortunately all good things come to an end and Apollo had to leave, so Hestia could get Percy to bed. Which like all young kids was greatly bemoaned, but eventually came anyway.

 **Time skip a few days**

Time had flown by for Percy, Apollo had come over everyday and they played and trained together for hours. Zoran had stopped by to fix a few things, he had just come back from Asgard. Which it had taken Apollo a little while to accept that the Norse gods were real.

"But their just myths right?" He had asked kinda dumbly.

Hestia gave him a 'really?' look and replied," Yeah and aren't we just myths?"

So after just accepting it, Zoran and Apollo have become meh friends. They don't hate each other, but are less than best friends.

They were like a family, with Percy being the glue that kept them together and out of fights. And today was the day, Hestia snapped. She couldn't take it any longer, she was going to ask if Percy to adopt him. She practically ordered Zoran to be there, and he wouldn't dare cross her. Nobody was safe when Hestia was mad.

Hestia sat Percy down at the dinner table, which Percy was quite curious because the god and goddess duo were very serious, "What's up Hestia?" he asked.

Hestia sighed, kneeling down to Percy's sitting level, she looked back up to Zoran, "Percy, we have a serious question to ask', this peaked Percy's interest.

Sitting up straight, "Well what is it?"

"Me and Zoran were thinking, and because it's been almost 5 months since you've started to live with us that it be okay to ask this. We would... Like to adopt you".

Percy was shocked for a second, then without any further hesitation he said, " I..."

 **Hey People! This was more of filler chapter, I didn't want to rush Hestia's and Percy's relationship by having them adopt in the first chapter. So in the next chapter is when everything starts to move faster. Sorry for the cliff hanger... sorta. hehe, but this took me WAY too long and I feel AWEFUL! I really have no excuse but laziness and school. Again I'm super sorry.**

 **But WOW am I shocked at the support I got from the first chapter! I cant thank you guys enough! The whole PJO section of fanfiction gets so much support it blows me away!**

 **Now down to business! REVIEWS, the highlight of every writers day.**

MakeAJoke- **Wow! I love it! You cracked me up! As for dry heaving, I guess so. But I'm to lazy to change it. -_- I know everybody has this 'really' face, but it's true. Thanks for reviewing!**

fthorne333- **Well here's the next! Thanks for the review!**

Thunderwolf7226- **Yep Hestia is here! She will play a decent sized part in the story in general, not just at the start. And the Norse god I hope has been explained. I appreciate the review!**

lilrican- **Thanks... I think?! Okay, I suck at grammar, so if you find any serious errors please PM the mistake. Don't just say there are mistake, show me otherwise I can't fix it. Thanks for calling me on it. And thanks for reviewing!**

Hippiwolf- **Thank you! I'm glad you like the plot. Again if the grammar mistake is serious enough please feel free to PM me. Thanks for reviewing!**

NightShroud101- **I hope Zoran didn't throw you off to much! It's going to be a pretty new dynamic. Especially since Percy will eventually move almost at super sonic speeds. I hope you don't miss anything either! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

Death Fury- **Thanks! I'm glad your curious, I hope this was a good chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

Isle.Of.Flightless.Birds- **Thanks! But I think you could have done a better job actually writing than me. So it means a lot! I hope this was a good chapter! Really appreciate the review!**

 **Wow! Again can't take you guys enough for the support! Next one will probably take a week. T_T I know so long, but I can't change the stupid fact I have school!**

 **Anyways! Asta Livista! I'm outie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Hope your having a great day!**

 **I'm sorry this took longer than a week to post, school kicked my butt this week. Yea it sucks! Ill try to keep it about a max of 2 weeks in between each post... Give or take a month! _**

 **Just to clear something up...again. Somebody said that Apollo should bless Percy and lift the curse on Poseidon's children. But Percy is Poseidon's first demigod child, I'm sorry if that was not clear. So Orion hasn't been born yet, nor has Percy been cursed. He's just that bad at archery.**

 **Ok and as usual Ill answer Reviews at the bottom.**

regular talking-"..."

 _Thoughts and flashbacks-'...'_

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the PJO series... Do I look like a millionaire?**

"Come on Percy! You can run faster!" a very happy Hestia encouraged Percy as he raced around the forest. Percy was a straight blur, moving at almost 300 mph. He was a streak of silver with blue lightning trailing not too far behind. Zipping up in front of Hestia, he stopped. Percy was dressed in a silver suit of armor, **(Crappy description I know, but just google Savitar suit. And imagine that except smaller and more form fitting. If anyone of you watches the Flash tv show you know what I'm talking about),** Hestia looked at Percy with tons of pride, " Ok go see Zoran, you still need to work on your water powers." She said/ordered as Percy pouted from inside his suit, but zoomed off anyway.

As he took off, Percy thought back to the best decision he ever made.

 _Flashback 1 year_

 _"...to adopt you"_

 _Percy hesitated for a split second out of surprise, but then with no reservations replied, " YES! I accept!" Launching himself into his up until then surrogate mother's arms. "Thank you...Mom" Percy mumbled into Hestia's shoulder, then turning to look up at Zoran, "Dad"_

 _Those words made all the wait worth while for Hestia, and based on Zoran's expression he agreed._

 _Within the next few minutes it was official, Percy was the son of Hestia and Zoran. Immediately his appearance changed again, his hair the tips and almost half way to the roots became silver and then his eyes, around the pupil, became like a swirling fire. The explanation of his powers was pretty brief, his power of fire and healing were increased and now he would be able to run even faster. But now he had to wear a special suit if he wanted to run over 250 mph._

 _"Here put this on", Zoran said as he handed Percy a bracelet that was grayish and had a bright red flame design running around it, "tap it"_

 _As soon as Percy did a silver suit of armor sprung up and wrapped around him. Percy had a surprised look on his face when a epic looking mask covered his head. Excited to test everything he began racing around the cabin. Then later that day when Apollo joined them, Apollo was surprised to hear that Hestia finally adopted Percy._

 _Grinning from ear to ear he said, " About dang time". Then surprising the two new parents, Apollo asked to give Percy his blessing, "It might help your bow skills or lack there of" he explained with a teasing smirk directed at Percy. And not wanting to turn down his big brother Percy readily accepted. He glowed gold for a few seconds then once it died down, Percy had a ring of gold on the edge of his iris. So now his eyes from inside out were like orange fire to a faint sea-green into a ring of gold._

 _End of Flashback_

 **Time skip 3** **Years**

The clanging of metal could be heard from a small clearing near to small cabin. Percy and Apollo were sparring... again. Percy had quickly mastered using the sword, he could defeat Apollo with medium difficulty.

Percy ducked as Apollo made a swipe at his head, then brought his sword up to block the downward slash. Suddenly pivoting on his back heel, Percy let all resistance against Apollo's slash fall away making Apollo fall forward and before he could catch himself he had a celestial bronze blade against his throat. On the other end of the blade was an 11 year old smirking Percy. "I will again Apollo! What's the score now? 54-19?"

Apollo just grumbled in response and said, " But I still win at the archery competitions little bro!"

They're bicker was interrupted by one goddess of the Hearth, " Boys!" seeing she now had they attention she continued, "Percy, you done a fantastic job learning with a sword and even your bow skills have improved tremendously! But me and Zoran" she nodded to the mention god, "think that you should learn how use other weapons." Walking them over to a few racks with weapons on it, " We have every weapon all you..."

Hestia was abruptly interrupted by Percy, "I want to use hunting knives."

Hestia's eyes sparkled with worry, "Percy... that's what the Hunt uses."

"Yep" Percy replied popping the p, "I know, and when I finally meet them again, I'll show them up with their own kind of weapon"

Closing her eyes Hestia replied, "Ok, but remember Percy", she opened her reddish-orange eyes to meet his, "Revenge isn't all that it seems"

Grabbing the two hunting knives from the rack, Percy made his was back to the small clearing where Zoran began to train him on the new weapon.

 **Time skip 2 years**

The rhythmic thwack of a bow was heard from the small clearing. Percy was standing next to Apollo as he released arrow after arrow. As the last arrow released, it landed just outside the bull's-eye where the other 25 arrows were. Percy groaned, "Apollo please 24 out of 25 AMAZING less than a handful hunters can do that!"

Apollo smirked at Percy's plea, "Ah but little bro are we the hunters? No, so what's our motto?"

Percy groaned, "Hunters do it until they get it right, we do it until we don't get it wrong." **(Anybody know that comes from?)**

"There you go! Now do it again."

"Boys! Supper is ready!" Hestai called.

"Okay, Mom!"Percy shouted back, and hurriedly tried to escape the torture of firing another round of arrows. But unfortunately for him Apollo was faster.

"Nope, not to day little bro. Do it until you don't get it wrong." Percy groaned and pouted.

But Percy was surprised when the normal teasing and playful Apollo turned serious, "Percy this is to help you get better, so you can be ready for whatever comes your way."

"Yea, I get that Apollo, but I'm just a normal demigod."

"No Percy that's just it your not. When you were born you were already extremely powerful due to the fact you were Poseidon's first demigod child. Then when Hestia and Zoran adopted you, your power levels tripled. And since your now the technical son of 2 immortals your partially immortal, making you that much more powerful. So no Percy you aren't a normal demigod. So now, do it again."

 **Time skip 1 years**

"Okay Percy we are stopping your aging here" Hestia explained

A 14 year old Percy pouted, "but I was just starting to develop so muscle!" He bemoaned as he flexed, showing a fairly well developed muscle for his age.

Zoran chuckled, "Sorry Percy, but this is for the best. Especially with Apollo's premonitions of a Great Prophesy in the future." Apollo just nodded.

Percy eyed them carefully, "This better not be a prank", he said warningly. Zoran just laughed.

After a little chanting, they just went on about their day since there wouldn't be any changes... Literally Percy wouldn't change for a long time.

Later that day, Zoran and Percy were sparring at super speed. They were zipping around at close to 500 mph, clanging could be heard with each strike of their hunting knives. When they paused with Percy a knife at his throat and Zoran with one at his stomach. "A tie?" Zoran suggested.

"I'm good with that", Percy said in agreement.

They separated and Zoran paused to say, "your getting better Percy, very few can stand against me in close combat."

Percy gave a big smile, "Thanks dad!"

Looking at the sun Zoran said, "It should be about dinner time, let's go"

Percy smirked and replied, "Wanna race dad? or are you to scared?" he then got into a runners stance.

Zoran smiled, "Oh get ready for the butt whooping of a life time!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" They shout and took off leaving a bunch of dust in their wake.

 **Hey , Amazing Readers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's sorta a filler chapter, but has a couple key plot developments. Sorry it took so long, that's my bad (obviously), but I hope y'all can forgive me!**

 **And just curious but why do more people follow a story and not favorite it? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm curious as to why.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter is where everything starts to speed up. And some if not most of the next chapter will be time skips with Percy affecting history.**

 **Reviews!**

David585- **Thank you! No I don't have a pairing in mind, but I am open to most things. I originally meant to have a Perzoe, but that is up to you guys. I'll probably put up a poll. Thanks for reviewing!**

Death Fury- **Yep well there you go! Thank you! I hope I answered you question in this chapter and I'm sorry if I wasn't clear in the pervious chapter. Thank you for the suggestion and reviewing!**

TheYoLOMan- **Yep very few people have heard of Zoran. Thank you so much it means a lot. And you cracked me up! Shit is about to go down! And Artemis is not going to be super evil, or anything. That is temporary, she and Percy will make up... sorta. Thanks for the review!**

Kkrause015PJOHoO- **I hope you keep loving the story! It means a lot! And no Percy won't give up on his water powers, he just doesn't like Poseidon. Thank you again!**

LordOfWierdness- **Thanks? I think?**

hunkuna maF*tata- **Well here's and update. Hope you enjoyed!**

Guest- **Idk I might put up a poll later on. I mean think about it, the gods a really jerks for what they do to their kids. Especially in ancient times. Thanks for the suggestion.**

FoxCat17- **Thank you! The story will progress through history a little, but will be mainly set in and around the original PJO time.**

In Brightest Day- **Yep it does! I will probably use that! omg it was hilarious! Thank you!**

ChocoChomper- **Thank you so much! Well here it is and I'm going to keep it rolling, it just might take me a while! lol, Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Well that's it for reviews! Thank y'all so much! I can't express how much all your compliments mean! _**

 **Anyways, Asta livista! I'm outie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Awesome People! Hope y'all having a good day!**

 **Sorry, I said this was gonna come out on the weekend. But _TECHNICALLY_ since monday is Labor day its still the week end. So cut me some slack**

 **There are a few questions that were in the comments that I will answer now, then reply as well after with the rest of the comments.**

 **1) Percy's only 'Powers' from becoming Apollo's champion are improved archery skills, even better healing abilities, and music ability (this will play in later)**

 **2) As someone so kindly did the math for me that the Flash can run like Mach 13. Yes Percy will eventually run faster than this. Zoran can run much faster than 500 mph, but that's how fast Percy could run at the end of the chapter(I think that's a pretty good speed for a 14 year old speedster to run). So to make their spar an even fight, he slowed down to 500 mph.**

 **3)Percy will be very good at multiple weapons, yes. That's gonna happen when you live like 3000 years. He will only regularly carry a sword, Dual hunting knives, and a bow. So he might be good with a spear, but that doesn't mean he's gonna carry one.**

 **4) Yes the reference in the previous chapter was the Ranger's Apprentice! Congrats to everyone who got it. That's one of my favorite book series.**

 **And finally the Poll right now its at**

 **Artemis-14**

 **Zoe-2**

 **Bianca-4**

 **Renya-1**

 **Piper-4**

 **OC-2**

 **Hazel-1**

 **Thalia-1**

 **Annabeth-0**

 **And I have also added Katie. Sorry about that, I forgot to add her originally**

 **Katie-0**

 **That isn't including all the votes in the reviews.**

 **Okay so I've read all y'all's reviews. Which most are quite flattering, Thank you! But all you people that are Pertemis shippers would y'all be overly pissed if I did another shipping? Like right now I've been read some PercyxRenya stories and percyxpiper. I don't really care about the shipping because I like most shippings, but something like Pertemis in this story would be rather difficult to write. I mean Percy hates her for taking his sister.** **It would be possible, but just it would take _insanely_ long to develop.**

 **I could do an OC, but I'm not sure I could make a good, solid OC. This is my second time every writing a story, so I don't think my writing ability would do it justice.**

 **I would love to hear y'all's opinions on this, I really value what you guys have to say. I might write the story, but y'all encourage me to keep writing!**

 **Oh and** **I'm sorry if any of the Greek myth timeline is messed up. Like Poseidon had a son before Zoe joined the Hunt, kinda thing. Or if I royally screwed up the timeline and sequence of events in this chapter.**

Regular talking- "..."

 _Thoughts and flashbacks- '...'_

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters... except if I add an OC... Do y'all want an OC? :)**

 **Jason's Golden Fleece Quest at _ year**

Percy raced across the water cruising at just under subsonic, he was quite bored. He had made it his job to help any quest that heroes undertook. What else was he supposed to do, being 14 really sucked in the ancient world. Percy thought back to the other people he helped, like Odysseus on his trip back home, and that lead to bad thoughts of the Trojan war. That war seriously sucked, Percy helped in whatever way his mom would actually let him. Which really meant almost nothing, but that didn't stop Percy doing a little recon for a friend that went by the name Achilles. Unfortunately though, Percy and Apollo had their first fight over which side to root for. Percy had tried to help Hercules, but quickly realized that he was a jerk and not worth helping. Even though it forced him to agree with Zoe, that stupid hunter.

Speaking of the Hunt, he hadn't seen them in a while. Which was odd because he would usually see them once or twice as he took his morning jog at just over the speed of sound. He had accompanied Apollo the past few times he visited the Hunt. well at least in the shadows. Percy could see the strained relationship Artemis had forced upon the siblings. With her deep prejudice against males, she pushed her brother away. Apollo was starting to give up on his 'lil sis', the playful smiles never reached his eyes. He didn't play off the insults as much. Percy hated it for his surrogate brother, but he was fighting for a lost cause.

Percy was roused from his musing when he heard loud screaming from the Argo. Seeing tons of birds swarming the boat, Percy cursed _'Just what I needed some stupid_ _Stymphalian Birds to deal with'._ Percy thought that the warriors would have figured out how to defeat the birds, it's not they hid their distaste for loud noises.

Racing onto the boat, Percy quickly found a small piece of parchment to write on. Scribbling down a few orders he then stuck it to a shield with a knife, zooming back to the deck he handed to one of the more sensible members and ran off the boat. Looking back he saw Orpheus actually read what he wrote, then he told everyone what to do. By banging their shields against their swords or spears they created enough racket to ward off the deadly birds. Of course afterward Orpheus gave credit to the gods. To which Percy snorted, the gods actually help someone... never, well with the exception of Apollo.

Percy hung around the ship until Apollo was about to end his run with the sun chariot. Peeling off the side Percy began to pour on the speed, quickly breaking the sound barrier and hovering at about Mach 2.5. His mom was fixing dinner and a speedster worked up an appetite while running.

Seeing a familiar set of dense trees come into view, Percy slowed to just under the speed of sound and pulled up to a slow jog at the door. Even from out here he could smell Hestia's heavenly cooking. Walking through the door, Percy see could Hestia finishing up cooking the 2 deer that either Apollo or Zoran had gotten earlier with her back to him."Its not long now, honey", Hestia said. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Percy and that he was drooling at the smell.

Percy groaned, "How did you know?" he asked as he walked next to her.

Hestia stopped slicing the 2nd deer to peck Percy on the cheek, "Mother's intuition", she replied.

Keeping to her word, it wasn't long until the deer was finished and ready to eat. Apollo arrived not to long after the food was ready and Zoran arrived a few minutes later. Both Zoran and Percy were basically inhaling their portion of dinner, the two speedsters needing more food than the other 2 gods.

Hestia smiled at Percy and Zoran eating, although it was kinda horrifying to watch, they were racing to finish their dinner. Apollo tried to join, but he rapidly fell behind. As horrible their food habits, Hestia wouldn't trade her boys for anything. They were her life and joy, even Apollo became sorta like a son. Once they all finished Percy told his tale of what happened today with the Argonauts. And Apollo regaled them with the funny and weird things he saw today from his chariot,

But with full bellies everyone became tired and after helping Hestia clean up, they could barely keep their eyes open. Percy practically sleep walked to his bed, and he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **Mesopotamia 317 BC**

A silent figure dressed in a dark tunic and cloak raced around a massive camp site moving at impossible speeds, he entered the largest tent in a blur. Standing to his menacing height of 5"9' the figure turn to the only other figure in the room. "Alexander", the figure said with his voice dripping with contempt, "Its your time."

After a moment of pause for dramatic effect, the figure dropped into a seat and flipped his hood back revealing a still 14 year old Percy. "To lose this... Chess game!"

His opponent, clearly amused by his friend's flare for dramatics, chuckled. Alexander the Great, or as he will be known, leaned forward, "Ready to lose again?"

Percy growled, "Hey, that was a fluke!" Alex let out a hearty laugh at that.

"What about the other 13 times?"

Percy grunted in annoyance, then with the air of mock disdain he replied, "You should respect your elders."

"My elder has the body of a 14 year old"

"Yep" was Percy's reply popping the p.

With a raised eyebrow, "And the maturity of one." came Alexander's snarky reply

Percy's face was one of mock hurt, "You won't be saying that when I win!" And they began their game.

The next day was battle day, nervousness could be felt radiating from the troops. Percy was dressed as usual in a tunic, but with celestial bronze armor covering only his chest, forearms, and shins. Percy and Alexander had been planning all night after their game, the intel Percy had gather was invaluable. With exact troop, calvary, and chariot numbers they knew exactly what they were going against.

The opposing army was one of the smaller ones from Persia, only numbering 100,000. Just outnumbering them 2:1, Alexander knew his troops were better trained and he hoped that made up the difference.

The armies stood opposite of each other barely 100 yards apart staring the other one down. Suddenly the horn for the Greeks was blown, and they raced to the right. The opposing commander not expecting to move tried to get his army to rotate with Alexander's, but the message clearly wasn't received because only the right flank moved.

All the while using the dust cloud created by his moving army, Alexander used it as a smoke screen to cover his archers to rain down death and destruction unopposed. Then seeing the gap created by only the right flank moving, Alex nodded to Percy. Percy slapped his bracelet, having his armor surround him, and zoomed off right afterward, while Alexander ordered a full charge into the ever widening gap.

Percy was zipping in and out of the opposing army. It was quite peaceful and tranquil, moving at super speed had that effect. When time slowed and it was just you versus' the world. He pulled out his hunting knives he began to attack. But instead of going for kills, Percy aimed to incapacitate. Most of these men had families and who was he to take their father, brother, or husband from them.

With the dramatically widened gap due to Percy's work, Alexander's army had no problem cutting straight through the rest of the army. Their commander terrified for his life ordered a retreat, the troops immediately responded. Alexander's army gave chase for several miles before stopping, not wanting to spread the army to thin.

And with the fighting for the day done, Percy nudged Alexander and in a teasing manner said, "So is this 14 year old mature or what?!"

 **Rome 200 BC**

Percy was wandering the streets of Rome. He actually like Rome and their building power and influence was easy to see, and it would only grow. He really liked their new form of government, the Republic, that's what they called it. He could already see a few flaws in the system, but all in all it wasn't bad.

Percy had been taking missions from his mom to protect this person or save this or that demigod. But recently it had died down, and with nothing else to do Percy turned to the darker side of things. Especially with the new system people were always looking for ways to get rid of their enemies. And of you had a justified reason and could actually find him, Percy was the guy to get. A top of the line assassin. He didn't do the jobs for the money, although it was nice, he did so he felt like he was making a difference in the world.

Right now he had a mission to complete. There was a less than great senator that needed to be show he wasn't invincible.

 **Hestia's cabin 300 AD**

It had been several years since Hestia had seen Percy. And normally a few years is just a blink of and eye to immortals, but this was different. Percy usually stopped by every couple of months at least to abat his mother's worries. And now she was seriously stressing out.

Percy's attitude changed after Alexander died. He became colder and less genuinely joyful. Of course he was just fine around around family, but he assocated with mortals much less. And anytime he did, he put up an arrogant trickster facade to hide himself behind.

Percy had learned the hard way how immortality was both a blessing and a curse. Now Hestia is worried about her baby boy.

 **1944 Europe**

Bullets wizzed past a boys head, immediately he dropped back down in his trench. Moving to his right he spoke to the guy to his right, "Percy! do you think you can get a good sniper spot?"

Percy looked back at his buddy, even though he was their commanding officer he was quite close to all of them. "Maybe", came his reply looking to his left he saw several broken pieces of metal above the trench line. It was perfect cover for a sniper, it covered him and any glare off the barrel from the sun would be assumed to be the metal. Getting up Percy army crawled his way up the trench and over to the debris.

Pulling his gun from over his shoulder and aligning the scope. Focusing in on the Nazi officer just a 150 yds away.

 _'breath...inhale...exhale...inhale.. pause'_ Percy pulled the trigger, the discharge from the gun cracked across the field.

His target immediately dropped, and there was mass confusion among the ranks. Turning to his soldiers Percy ordered, "Sweep around the right side. Stay low and out of sight. Ill join you in a few."

The soliders carried out his orders, they trusted Percy. He didnt order them around needlessly and he didnt place himself above them in battle. He acted like an ordinary solider.

Percy looked back at the enemy side and decided to pick a few more off. He picked a zone to scan and prepared to fire. It wasn't to long until the upper portion of a nazi popped his head up before a loud boom echoed across the field and the man went down.

Lets just say he didn't pop back up... ever again.

After several shots, the enemy finally figured out his sniper spot. Abandoning the position, Percy made his way to the rest of his unit. Coming up beside them, his buddy Jack filled him in, " There appears to be about 100 troops remaining. No patrols, minimal machine guns, and multiple bunkers."

Assessing his options, Percy then ordered, " Okay Jack you are with Joey, Potts, and Ricky and the other dozen stay here wait for my signal, then rush in during the confusion. Shawn, Matt, Nick, Seth your with me. Bring your hunting knives and gernades this is all about stealth." Nodding along with his plan, the mentioned people divided into the two groups.

Moving silently across the field Percy's group used the tall grass as cover. They snuck into the bunkers, slitting the throats of any enemies they met. **(Harsh right?)** On their 3rd bunker, Nick accidentally kicked one a rock as he went down the stairs.

The guard whipped around, and tried to shout, but Percy pounced on him and put a hand over his mouth. After cutting his throat for a relatively painless death, Percy glared at Nick. Who just hung his head, nobody wanted to disappoint Percy, then he mouthed sorry.

Eventually they reached the main part of the base, mutiple fires were going as it was almost dinner time. Percy's stomache growled at the smell of food, even though rations weren't the greatest. Seeing the commander's tent, Percy signaled to throw any gernades they had. Pulling the pins they threw a good half dozen all around the tent and fires. The explosions sent shrapnel flying everywhere.

The rest of Percy's unit came charging in only a few seconds later. And they rekted face, the element of surprise over ruled the opposing superior numbers leading to a quick victory with no losses, but many injured.

After the battle the men were sitting around the fire, when Percy walked over, "Great job today guys", the men whooped at the praise, But unfortunately we've been ordered to keep advancing. So go get some sleep we are marching at 0800 hours." The men groaned in disappointment, but did as ordered.

 **(I'm going to be honest I really dont like the way this chapter has gone. Like the feel and tempo of the chapter seems off. Idk, could you guys say if you agree or disagree. and if you agree tell me what feels off because I can't tell.)**

 **Hestia's cabin in a small town in New york state 2007( thats when the first book came out right?)**

Hestia was sitting in her cabin reading a magazine, she was trying to catch up on what mortals like now days. When the door swung open and Percy walked in. Hestia jumpes up from her chair and rushed over to her son and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Percy, my baby boy!" she shouted.

"Mom...Air!" Percy gasped out.

Then the hug suddenly ended and Percy's head snapped to the side.

"Perseus Jackson do you know how much trouble you're in!" Hestia shouted.

Percy rubbed the red hand mark that was on his cheek, "Yep I probably deserve that" he muttered.

Hestia's eyes blazed, "You were supposed to stay in touch! Its been DECADES! DECADES since I last saw you!"

Percy hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry mom, its just I thought you wouldn't want to see me after what I did in WW2"

Hestia hugged Percy again, this time in comfort, "No Percy, I could never hate you. I might be disappointed sometimes, but I will always love you."

Suddenly clapping echoed through the cabin. Both mother and son whip around to find the god of the sun Apollo sitting at the dinner table, "While I am thankful y'all _finally_ made up." Apollo started then turning to Percy he continued , "Percy, you need to go help a demigod get to camp."

"Okay? I have been doing that. Greek or Roman?"

"Greek, but he's a son of Poseidon."

Percy sighed, "Is he going to be the prophesy child?"

Apollo hesitated before answering, "Possibly you will have to guide whoever is the prophesy child, but the son of Poseidon needs to survive to atleast begin his journey. But be careful Percy, the fates don't like it when you mess with things."

Percy nodded, then turning around he hugged his mom before zooming out towards New York.

 **Half-blood Hill**

Zach Hersher looked somewhat like Poseidon, he had the sea green eyes, but the hair was brown and the tan didnt look natural. Right now he was trying to carry Grover up Half blood hill, when the Minotaur came charging up. His mother told him to dive left and she would dive right.

Percy sat back to watch a little. The kids's mother obviously knew at least sorta what she was doing, but the kid looked helpless. When the kids mom got taken by Hades, Percy felt kinda bad. So zooming up he helped the kid jump onto the beasts back and pull off the horn. What you actually thought a 12 year old could break bone? Then made sure he would survive, by healing and making sure the head wound wasn't serious.

 **Time skip a few days**

Zach was fighting Chimera and his ubber ugly anteater mother, when she dared him to jump to the river below. Well if you go to the actual Arch, The Arch is like several hundred feet from the river below. **(I know I visited it)** You ain't jumping to that. So Percy ran over and gave Zach a shove, then ran down the arch to avoid fighting the anteater.

 **Time skip to the Lotus hotel**

Percy was chilling in the hotel, which they have fantastic service by the way. He watched as Zach and his questmates wasted a couple days in the hotel, before deciding to zip them out.

They all had confused looks on their face when they arrived outside, "wh-what?" the girl, Annabeth Percy thought her name was, questioned.

Quickly snapping his fingers, Percy manipulated the Mist so they would remember Percy pulling them out and Poseidon clear the fog of the lotus eaters. It wasnt time to reveal himself yet.

 **Time skip battle with Ares**

Zach was clearly out of his depth, and his limited training definitely wasn't helping the situation. If Zach had better control over water he might be able to win. But unfortunately Zach has pathetic control over water.

Percy could see what he was trying to do, holding back the tide and all that. So being nice, Percy helped him hold it back. Then once he let it go, Percy zoomed over to fix his sword swings. Finishing the war god off with the cut on the ankle.

 **Time skip(again!:) ) 2 years**

Percy had helped with the daughter of Ares and the son of Poseidons quest the previous year. Although nothing much happened, there really wasn't much for him to do. But if they hadn't gotten the fleece he would have, Percy actually liked Thalia, he had helped her get away from the cyclop's trap that Grover had led them into. He pointed them in the right direction, too bad she didn't make it.

Of course, none of the stuff about Thalia not making it matters now, because the fleece revived her. So... whatever.

Right now Percy was running towards Westover Hall. Apollo had told him to protect 2 children of Hades, they would be key in the upcoming battle against Kronos. He also hinted that it might be time to reveal himself, which Percy wasn't pleased with. But he supposed Apollo didnt say _how_ to reveal himself.

Percy arrived at the Hall, snow was covering the ground. Strangely there was a manicore holding the two children of Hades, he was backed into a corner but didn't appear to be concerned. Percy could see Thalia, Annabeth, and Zach all fighting the Manicore. They were sorta making progress, as Percy was about to step in, a silver arrow landed next to the manicore.

Flinching back in surprise Percy thought, _'Oh Apollo's gonna get it for not warning me about the Hunters'_. The Hunt burst onto the scene all dressed in their flashy silver wardrobe. One jumped in front of the rest.

"Permission to kill milady?"

Then the daughter of Athena jumped onto the Manicore's back to distract him. Well it helped sorta, he dropped Nico and Bianca but he just grabbed Annabeth.

Dispite that Artemis' reply was still, "Permission granted Zoe"

Percy sighed, "Typical Artemis". He muttered as he slapped his bracelet releasing his armor and checked all his gear. Zoe released her arrow as Zach collided with her.

The Manicore panicked and latched on arm on Annabeth, then reached out and grabbed Bianca's arm.

Percy lept into action, taking his time to assess everything, he raced over to the ledge. The Manicore had already fallen off the edge with an arrow in his right shoulder. Percy sighed... again. Running down the cliff wasn't hard, it was when he turned around and ran back up that the issues came in.

Reaching up Percy latched onto Bianca's other and threw her up, then leaping onto the manicore's chest. Untangling Annabeth from the manicore took ages, at least to Percy. Pulling her with him Percy jumped off the monster's chest and zoomed back up to the top of the cliff. Setting Annabeth down and catching Bianca bridal syle from where he tossed her up.

"With time to spare! Man I am good!" Percy exclaimed pleased with himself.

There was a paused where everyone excluding Percy was totally confused. Then the Hunt shook themselves out of their surprise and instantly had very pointy arrows trained on the guy in silver armor standing next to the edge.

"Who are you, boy?!" Arianna demanded.

Suddenly anger surged through Percy's system, the anger turned into a twisted mischevious smirk behind his mask. In a blur Percy zoomed upto Arianna and Zoe placing his hunting knives very close to their necks. Deepening his voice and making it more menacing **(Think Zoom's voice from the Flash, his voice is awesome!)** , "Your _worst_ nightmare."

 **Wow! This is offically thd longest chapter I have ever written! 4478 words! Y'all better appreciate this, I worked my ever freakin butt off for this chapter. I probably bombed a test or two to get this done.**

 **I know this probably feels a little rushed, but it had to happen. How else was I suppose to advance Percy through 2000 years of history?**

 **I wanted to show at least a little development in Percy's character. Thats where the explanation for his facade came in. Its something I feel most authors skip, it that with Percy living so long he would see so much death. And he wouldnt really assocate with people he knows are going to grow old and die while he never changes.**

 **Like I said earlier in the chapter I'm not totally pleased with this chapter. Something is off, and I can't tell what. But I promised a chapter, so I wanted to deliver on it.**

 **And I'm sorry I wont answer reviews this time because Im trying to get this chapter out.**

 **Thank you! (And as a reviewer pointed out) Hasta la vista! I'm Outie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: THIS** **IS** **CHAPTER 5! I know some of you are like NO DUH! but it didn't send out an alert when I posted Chapter 4 so please go read that first.**

 **Hello my amazing readers! I hope y'all are having a fantastic day!**

 **Somebody reviewed wanting Percy to have a little sister relationship and have no pairing. Well while I like the idea, I already had something like that planned. I had seen that Thalia wasn't going to be the favored pairing so I had planned to have her be Percy's lil sis. Kinda like in the canon PJO, but since Percy is thousands of years old she's his little sister.**

 **Like I said last chapter I will be answer all y'all's reviews at the end of this one!**

 **The poll.. I have opened it to multiple choices so you can choose more than one pairing. Like y'all needed more decisions to make, but choose your top 2 pairings. And if you didn't know the poll is located on my profile page.**

 **Artemis-14**

 **Bianca-4**

 **Zoe-2**

 **An OC-2**

 **Renya-0**

 **Piper-4**

 **Annabeth-0**

 **Hazel-1**

 **Thalia-1**

 **Katie-0**

Regular talking- "..."

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks- '...'_

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT, nor will I EVER own PJO or anything related to it... Bummer I know.**

"Your _worst_ nightmare."

The twang of bows filled the air as the Hunt released a few waves of arrows at the silvered armored boy that dared to attack a fellow huntress. Well the problem is that silver armored boy is Percy. With a very simplistic ease Percy sheathed his hunting knives and began run, kicking up the snow into a small whirlwind, and catch the arrows throwing into the ground with a rhythmic thud echoing every time one landed. The Hunt finally stopped its assault with the usual smirk think they defeated the stupid boy that dare challenge them. Their shocked faces were priceless, as the snow fell back to earth it revealed a perfectly fine Percy and close to 200 arrows surrounding him.

Percy tried, he really tried, but he could hold in his laughter any longer. The Hunt's faces were so hilarious, Percy fell down and rolled around in the snow laughing. "BWHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" The laughter was so loud, it rang through the clearing and forest adjacent to it.

Artemis was furious. If this boy thought he could embarrass her Hunt and get away with it, then he was truly the dumbest of the male species. Pulling back her bow and aiming it where the sun doesn't shine, "Who are you _boy_ " She asked/ more like demanded.

Percy stood from the ground and willed his armor back into its bracelet form, revealing himself for everyone to see. Wiping the tears from laughing so hard, Percy straightened and started a mock salute into a mock bow, "The names Perseus Jackson and I am the Fastest Demigod Alive!" Percy said as he threw a wink in the direction of Bianca and Annabeth, who both blushed at his appearance. His windswept black hair and multicolored eyes made him quite the looker.

A gasp emanated from the Hunt, "Percy?" Arianna asked hesitantly with tears in her eyes.

"It's Perseus to you, huntress. Only friends and family call me Percy. Of which you are neither." Percy spat back.

Artemis even more pissed at his response to her hunter loosed an arrow at Percy, who easily stepped out of its way. And then proceeded to stick out his tongue at her, until Percy suddenly felt the point of a blade pressed against his neck, "Alright why are you here?" Zach had his sword held against Percy's jugular.

Percy sighed, "Zach remove your blade or I will do it for you, much more painfully."

Zach scoffed, "As if! I'm a son of Poseidon!"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Percy had removed Zach's blade, snapped his sword arm, and left the blade above his head so the pommel whacked the top of his head, knocking him out cold.

Suddenly Thalia, who Percy had all but forgotten about, lunged at him in anger, "Why did you attack him?" She yelled as she launched into a flurry of attacks using her spear. Spinning away Percy pulled his hunting knives out and began to counter with a graceful ease. Finally knocking the spear out of her hands and placing his hunting knife under her chin Percy asked, "Yield?"

Thalia mumbled something incoherent, but Percy took that as a yes. Sheathing his knives again, Percy scrubbed his face with his hands in an effort to ease the frustration on his face. Sighing...again he turned to Artemis, who was still fuming, and put his wrists together, "So...I suppose I need to be taken in?"

 **LINEBREAK! lol**

Artemis had wasted no time putting some celestial bronze cuffs on, Percy looked at them funny. These pathetic things can stop a god... wow that is incredibly sad.

Strangely Artemis decided to set up camp, which totally baffled Percy. Like why? Your literally gonna set up camp and take it down again in less than an hour. Either way, Percy was roughly placed into the corner of Artemis' tent to be interrogated later. The tent was exactly as Percy remembered with bear and lion skins as carpet and random other monster/ regular animal on the walls and bed. Percy was pulled out of his memories when Bianca, Artemis, Zoe, and Phoebe walked in.

Percy stayed quiet because it appeared they had forgotten about him and he listened as Artemis droned on about how vile men were and how amazing the Hunt was, with Zoe and Phoebe backing her up. Bianca was being offered a spot in the Hunt, Percy almost scoffed. Seriously Artemis is doing the exact same thing that she did to him and Percy wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

 **Artemis Pov**

I was making my usual pitch to get girls to join, I had Phoebe and Zoe to help back me up and elaborate if they thought necessary. I could see this young maiden being persuaded, so going in for the figurative kill I offered her a spot at the Hunt.

Just as I did clapping came for the opposite side of my tent, whipping around I found that boy we cuffed earlier. ' _Ugh! I totally forgot about him, stupid boy'._

After finishing his clapping, the boy opened his vile mouth, "Wow Arty! You have got that recruiting speech down! I am a male and I almost want to join your man hating girl scout club."

I growled and rushing over to him I slapped him, hard. "Don't you dare call me Arty, _BOY!_ And don't dare speak again, otherwise I will add to the Jackalope population." I threatened

But his face didn't morph into one of fear, instead he gave the most insufferable lopsided grin, "Aww Arty, did you know how cute a 12 year old looks when she's mad."

I was about to make both sides of his face have several red hand marks, when someone cleared their throat. Turning around I saw Bianca looking slightly nervous about stopping me, but I just gestured for her to talk. She nodded thankful, then said, "Lady Artemis about your offer..." I was excited, I could tell by the way she was talking that she was going to join. If she joined the Hunt would at it's largest in a long time.

"Bianca think about who your leaving" a quiet but strong voice cut Bianca off. That disgusting boy had spoken, I nodded to Phoebe and she slapped the crap of him a couple of times. But the damage had already been done, Bianca had thought about her brother.

"Umm Lady Artemis", Bianca's voice came hesitantly, "Could I join the Hunt later? I want to make sure my brother is settled and comfortable before I leave."

I thought about it, this had rarely happened. Usually they either joined or declined, but the last time something like thins happened the girl didn't join, but ran off some boy. "I will agree to this if you swear on the River Styx to join after your...brother is settled". Bianca looked confused, so I explained what the River Styx was and what it meant to swear an oath on it.

Nodding her head Bianca swore, "I, Bianca, swear on the Styx to join the Hunt after Nico is comfortable at camp." Thunder boomed sealing the oath.

Turning to Phoebe I said, "Phoebe, go introduce the Hunt to their future sister." Phoebe nodded and lead Bianca out. Zoe walked with me to interrogate the boy, who still had that infuriating smile. Coming to a stop just in front of him, both Zoe and I pulled out our hunting knives. "Okay _boy",_ I started, "we can do this easy way or the hard way. I personally enjoy the hard way" to finish the evil factor I gave a smile that promised pain.

Perseus shrugged then smirked, "Either way Arty you would have to catch me." I was furious, how dare he call me that! In my fury I swung my knife at his chest, but before my blade could reach him he was gone. There was no one in the chair he was in barely a second ago.

Then his voice came from the other side of the tent, "Sorry Arty, not dying today. So I'm just gonna es-cape **(what Dory said in finding Nemo)** and save you the embarrassment", then he just disappeared. I saw the tent flap close, but then I felt a weight land on my wrists and clicking sound echo through the tent. I looked down to find the handcuffs I had put on that boy, the ones that a god couldn't get out of. My power level dropped as the cuffs absorbed some of my energy. Twisting and turning I screamed in frustration, I couldn't get the blasted cuffs off.

A few minutes later, I was about to yell again, when a whoosh of wind blew through tent. Zoe whipped around to put her knife at the intruders throat, but a voice stopped her, "I wouldn't do that huntress, especially since I am offering to free your mistress." He ran a hand through his messy black hair, "gods I am crazy for this, Arty, I challenge to a archery competition."

Zoe burst into laughter and I was about to myself, but one look at his face told me he was serious. "You can't be serious?" I questioned hysterically. He nodded signaling he was. "What are the terms?"

"If I win you wont try to track me down and take me to Olympus, if you.."

"You mean when Milady wins" Zoe cut in.

Shaking his head Perseus said, "Arrogance will be your down fall, but if you win you, Arty, can take me to Olympus".

Annoyed he kept calling me Arty, _'I can get revenge by beating him'_ I thought, but I nodded to the terms. In a blur the cuffs were off, and I rubbed my wrists. Turning to Zoe I ordered, "Go. Gather the Hunt, I want them to see me kick this boys butt."

Zoe gave a wide grin and raced off to gather the hunters. While I just glared at Perseus, who was beginning to anger me... again with his cursed smile. We walked a little ways to where the two targets were being set up. The whole way the hunters jeered at Perseus, which I was perfectly fine with. When we arrived at the range the two targets were 10ft apart and 30yds down range, fairly easy for regular shooting. I summoned my bow into my hand, and turned to Perseus, who didn't have his bow, "Its not to late to back out boy" I said quite condescendingly.

Barely a heart-beat later a beautiful midnight black long bow with orange-red and silver streaks racing around, like actually moving. It took my will power not to gasp at its beauty, but not all the hunters could hold back theirs. Smirking Perseus responded, "Oh I think I'll stay, Arty." I growled at the stupid nickname.

Zoe stepped up and explained the rules, "Okay the rules are both archers shoot 30 arrows within 20 seconds. The one with the most bulls-eyes wins."

 **Percy Pov**

Holy cow! The Hunt's faces when they saw my bow were totally worth all that jeering I endured earlier. I had made this bow with my bare hands, then Mom and Dad enchanted it with the moving designs. Totally cool right! Anyways, once Zoe said the rules I got into a shooting position. A quiver of arrows appeared on my back, my bow could spawn an arrow every time I pulled it back, but that can get trippy when shooting extremely fast.

Pulling out an arrow out of the quiver I placed it on the string.

"Ready" I said.

"Set" Arty responded.

"GO!" We yelled.

In a blur we began to shoot, I could tell I was out of practice. I had been using more guns than arrows, so the first arrow didn't go dead center, which annoyed me. But rapidly finishing up the rest of the 30 arrows with a few seconds to spare.

I glanced at Artemis and she looked very confident she even said, "I win" before even looking at my target.

I coughed into my fist, "Sorry to rain on your party, Arty **(Hey that rhymed!)** but you might want to double check."

Arty's shooting was awesome, 25 of the arrows were in the bulls-eye filling it up. But the other 5 arrows were placed just barely outside the bull-eyes. Mine on the other hand had 25 in the bulls-eye, but I split 5 of my arrows with my last 5.

With disbelief clearly evident in her voice, "Perseus wins 30-25"

"Well on that cheerful note, I will take my leave!" I said. But then Nico came running up with that 10 year old version of puppy eyes, "Please don't go! You saved my sister!"

I ruffled his dark hair, "Don't worry squirt", I said comfortingly, "I'll be back very soon."

Turning to Thalia, who still wasn't looking to happily with me, "I'll see you later Thals", then to Artemis, "See ya Arty". With a wink and a mock salute, I was gone.

 **There y'all go! 2.5k give or take a little. Hope this chapter helped everyone see how the pairing could any direction. Bianca not technically in the Hunt, Zoe...well being Zoe. But by far the easiest pairs to do are Percyx Bianca, Piper, Zoe, or Katie. Artemis is possible, but very difficult.**

 **No Percy isn't a player, he's just jokingly acting like the very thing the Hunt hates. He's using his attitude to PO immortals like canon Percy.**

 **Again I would love to hear what yall think about pairings, like would y'all hate a specific one. Like y'all are adamant against Hazel or Renya so we can go ahead and cross those two off, kinda thing.**

 **And of course the Best Part Of Being An Author! Reviews!**

kcwashington- **Yup thanks for correcting that. If you see another error feel free to PM or review!**

NightShroud101- **Thank you! I'm glad you love the story! If there is something you want to see don't hesitate to tell me and Ill try to work it in.**

RustLegion428- **Yes that reference was from Rangers Apprentice!**

Death Fury- **Thanks! I did answer your question in the A/N of last chapter, so go there if you missed it. Thanks for reviewing!**

williamjamsephillips- **Thank you! I will do my best! And Pertemis wise, would you be utterly horrified if another ship happened? Thanks for reviewing!**

Guest- **There will be plenty of humiliation for the Hunt. Possible I'm not sure. It isn't easy to come up with a reason to keep Poseidon innocent, but I can try.**

BaconisAwesome- **Before anything, Bacon is the best thing ever! Thank you so much! Yea I had never put up a poll and accidentally forgot to check the box to display on profile. I will do my best to keep the work comin! Thank you for reviewing!**

Hnelson- **Umm thanks...I think? When do you feel it was moving to fast? I want to know so I don't make the same mistake. PM me please!**

fthorne333- **Okay, but please vote on the poll which is on my profile. It makes counting easier!**

KaRiizmA- **Yea sorry about the whole poll thing. Since it is up now please vote there if you haven't already.**

NoodleNinja- **Umm okay? I try to post give or take every week, sorry if that's to long. And no hate taken, I'm a big boy. I can take a little heat. Thanks for reviewing!**

king ulfr- **Thank you! Please vote on the poll, it makes life so much easier for me! Thanks for reviewing!**

williamjamsephillips- **Yup I forgot! -_- I felt extremely stupid. Thank you for pointing it out!**

Pineapplesrock- **Pertemis is one of my favorites as well! but its just going to be a really hard shipping to fit in this story.**

Zaydozer- **Umm please vote on the poll, which is on my profile page.**

ryuujin uzumaki- **Okay thank you, but please go vote on the poll!**

woowinwong- **Yes it would be very difficult to pull off, and odds are it wouldn't actually happen until the Giant war. If I ever get that far. Thanks for reviewing and understanding!**

Guest- **Yep that was the reference! good job!**

winner123- **Again please put that in poll, now that it is up.**

Death Fury- **Okay you too, please put it on the poll if you haven't already. It makes life so much easier.**

Fire wraths- **Cool idea, I could possible fit it in if everyone else thought so. But apparently Pertemis fans showed up and out.**

The 11th Doctor Wizard Creator- **Thank you so FREAKING much! You have no idea how much your review pumped me up. I do agree sorta, Artemis or Zoe are unlikely if it was real life. Its just an OC I'm afraid I wont be able to create a good enough of one. I'm afraid I'm not good enough of a writer to do it justice. Thank you a ton for reviewing and your thoughts.**

Guest(Mr.E)- **Thanks! I'm glad you are. Yes it is, good job!**

SilverZone10- **T-T IM SORRY! IM SO SORRY! ILL NEVER USE ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! *goes and cries in the corner***

Hippiwolf- **Okay, thanks for your opinion. yea I'm honestly not sure to do about the pairing anymore.**

MakeAJoke- **On my profile page, and I answered the other question at the top of the chappie!**

Guest- **Okay, and yup that's the plan!**

Guest(Vp)- **Okay thanks!**

Guest(Dragon)- **Okay thank you!**

Guest- **Thank you! Yea Katie would be pretty cool, since you don't see many Pertie( Is that the ship name?) Thanks for reviewing!**

Thranduil Arryn- **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for voting and reviewing!**

Guest(Some guy)- **That's a really cool idea, but unfortunately I already had typed that chapter. Tell you what, you get a profile and stuff and you write that story! I bet you'll do better than me!**

DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover- **Good Lord your name is long! yes the quote was from the Rangers Apprentice, good job! Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anyways, Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Hasta la vista! I'm outie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fine readers! How's it going?... Oh its not going well... that definitely sucks... I know homework is the worst... Hope I can help!**

 **Okay I'm seriously sorry I didn't post anything the past few weeks, I meant to it just didn't happen. I would type but it never seemed just right or I felt like I didn't type enough, so really sorry about that.**

 **Oh have you guys seen Wonder Woman? (I know it came out a while ago, but I just saw it recently) Am I the only one slightly pissed off with the total butchering of greek mythology? Like seriously! A) the gods are immortal and cant die, but can fade but whatever! B) The original Amazons worshipped Ares (At least that's what I'm remembering) C) WHY CAN ARES CONTROL LIGHTNING! LIKE WHAT THE HECK!?**

 **So somebody(Who I wont name, but I do appreciate you trying to double check me) said/questioned me on whether Percy would have been to catch all 200 arrows. Ok this is what I'm going off of, The Hunt was give or take 20ft away and they carry recurve bows with a draw weight of 50. Recurve bows give you more power for less draw weight, and I doubt those girls could work with long bows that have a draw weight above 50.*draw weight is how many pounds it takes to pull the bowstring back*.**

 **According to Google the FASTEST recurve arrows can travel is 225 feet per second or 150 Miles per hour. Yes that is fast, but Percy jogging can run Mach 3 or more. To cover the 20 feet between the Hunt and Percy, the arrow would take .09 of a second. I know but think about it, Percy can move faster than the speed of sound that means he can move his hands that fast. So I think that it is reasonable for Percy with the couple thousand years of experience and super speed to be able to catch all those arrows. And if you want to go to the Flash, in the TV show Zoom caught A BUNCH of bullets fired maybe 30 feet away at the farthest. So I think its pretty reasonable for Percy to catch arrows.**

 **The stuff for the poll will be after the chapter. okee dokee? k great!**

 **Oh! And last chapter wasn't meant to be a Pertemis chapter, okay? It was showing Percy still has that ability to piss off any immortal and still has that sarcastic mouth.**

 **And while we're on the shipping topic, ALL YOU PERTEMIS SHIPPERS would y'all be like beyond mad if I did PercyxBianca or PercyxPiper instead?**

 **AND I will not be doing a harem at all. Sorry if you wanted that, I always found that weird and not realistic at all. Because if you think about it a harem is just the author screaming, "I CANT MAKE UP MY MIND!"... So yeah...**

Regular talking- "..."

 _Thoughts and flashbacks-'...'_

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJO in any shape, form or fashion! Great right?!**

 **Percy Pov**

I ran from Westover Hall after rekting Arty in the archer competition. Which was hilarious by the way. I arrived at my mom's cabin to find Apollo sitting next to the table. His head jerked up when he heard me shut the door.

Jumping up he ran over to me in a giddy excitement, "Did you do it? Please tell me you did!" He asked.

I chuckled at his childish excitement, we are so alike, right?, "Yes, I did. I challenged Arty and won." I replied

Apollo cheered and did a little happy dance, "YES!" He yelled, "Whoohooo, man I've been waiting for too long for you to knock her down a couple notches."

I laughed at his reaction, "You and me both bro."

Then I felt a weight land on my right wrist. Confused I looked over to my right where my mom stood. Her mouth was just a flat line, "I'm sorry Percy, but I can't risk Zeus naming you public enemy 1"

Looking down I saw a new wrist band on my right wrist. It was appeared to made of something similar to obsidian, it had small swirls dancing across the surface as it glowed silver, orange red, and a small bit sea green. That's when I felt a sudden drop in my power, I stumbled and fell next to the table. Lifting my hand I tried to faze the band off of me. But it wouldn't work! I couldn't faze through the band, my hand and arm were going less than 300mph.

Looking at my mom with confusion and betrayal in my eyes. "I'm sorry Percy, but you will have to face Zeus sooner than I would like. And Zeus will be paranoid enough with you being a son of Poseidon. He will probably try to kill you when he finds out your my son, and if he feels the power coming from you at full power he would truly freak."

Nodding in understanding, I tried to stand only to fall back to the ground before mom caught me. "W-Where is my power going?" I asked in a hoarse curious voice.

"It's being stored into the band until its get taken off."

I immediately tried to take it off, but Hestia and Apollo just chuckled at me. "Sorry Perce, but that can only be taken off by someone you truly trust and love. And Me, Hestia, and Zoran already swore not to take it off."

I sighed in disappointment and stopped trying to take the band off, "Worth a shot", I said.

Apollo glanced up as if listening for something, "Okay Percy, show time! Go ahead and run over to Camp and Ill bring the hunters and the Campers."

I just nodded and with one more pleading look to my mom, too which she just giggled and shook her head no, I took off to Camp Half-Blood at a really slow 300mph.

 **Apollo Pov (Wasn't expecting this one right?!)**

I flashed away from Hestia's cabin soon after the Percy left. I felt bad about dampening his power, but it had to be done so my idiot father didn't kill him. I landed in the sun chariot, which was a sweet Maserati, and by pressing the brake and smoothly pulling to the left I descended toward where Arty and her hunters were. As I neared the ground next to the school, I could see the awe struck looks from the Campers and the scowls of the Hunt. But I smiled, remembering how Percy had beat Arty at her own game. After I landed and got out I said, "Oh Hey Arty! What do you need me for ladies" with a wink at the hunters." An arrow wizzed by my head, "Yeesh Arty!" I exclaimed, "What's got your bowstring in a knot?"

She just growled back me, "Ok hands off the girls I know, but you okay?"

"Fine just fine" she replied tersely. Turning to the Hunt and campers she continued, "Okay girls and campers, Apollo will take you back to camp." Groans came from the Hunters.

"Do we have to go with this man-whore and to that retched camp, Milady?" I grimaced, but quickly turned it into a smile before anyone could see. But it wasn't matched by my eyes, they glowed a bright golden yellow with power, so I put some shades on to keep them from seeing.

"Yes unfortunately Allie, I have a solo hunt that Zeus has ordered. But I will accompany you to camp to make sure the new boys know there place."

I began to panic, Percy was supposed to be at camp getting to know everyone. He would be spotted immediately by Artemis, ' _UGGHH',_ I sighed, _'I'm sorry Percy, I wish you luck'._ Quickly putting on an overly cheerful smile, I gestured to my chariot and it transformed into a school bus. "Climb aboard everyone!" I said.

While Zach and the Campers looked at me some what gratefully, the Hunt just scowled and threw glares my way. Once everyone including Arty, which was a total surprise, piled in, I jumped into the drivers seat. I had thought about asking Thalia if she wanted to drive, but something held me back. Like this funny feeling she would crash it into a lake or something, weird right?

 **Percy Pov**

I ran to Camp Half-Blood at a miserable 300mph. Man this power sapper thing really sucks, I can't faze through things, I can't throw lightning, I can't even break the sound barrier anymore. And I have to find someone I trust and love, whelp it was fun to faze, throw lightning, and break the sound barrier while it lasted but me find a person to trust, let alone love is just flat ridicules.

I finally arrived at this blasted camp, I was supposed to get to know the camp a little bit and see what they need to improve so they don't get totally annihilated in this coming war. Straight off the bat, no guard towers. I mean seriously how hard is it to have even just 1 guard tower, so you can see, I don't know, a demigod being chased by a minotaur and just maybe help him? Revolutionary right?!

I walked through the barrier and past a dragon, Peleus, I think they called him, at least the entrance to camp is pretty defendable. Just raise the flanks a little and you have only one land route in. Stopping at the top of the hill, I surveyed the landscape. Camp was undeniably beautiful and serene, with the lake and long island sound as a backdrop, the cabins set in a U shape of to the side, and the woods definitely gave it a homey vide... Well at least to me. Walking down to the Big House, which was properly named, to see a certain centaur that I haven't seen in years.

Chiron was seated next to a pudgy man, that was wearing a leopard skin cloak thingy, both had their backs to me. They were playing a card game, the name of which I never cared to remember, I snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "You should play your ace." I said out of the blue.

They both jumped, and turned to look at me , "Percy?" Chiron asked.

I nodded my head to him, "The one and only. How are you doing Chiron?" I asked.

He wheeled over and gave me a hug, "It's been way to long, but I'm doing good. And not that I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

I looked toward the pudgy guy, who just snorted and muttered something about stupid nymphs and campers, then turning back to Chiron, "Maybe later" I said, "in private." And Chiron nodded in understanding.

I bade good bye to Chiron before going to wander the camp, and possibly get to know a few people and see what their trainings like. I had just gotten to the sword arena, after a whole 15 minutes of trying to find it, when I saw people starting to swarm towards the Thalia's tree.

Grumbling about wasting time and a few other less pleasant things in a couple different languages, I jogged after them to see them lining up in two neat rows. The older campers helping to line the newer ones up. On the other side of the barrier was school bus, which looked a little too bright to be just a regular school bus. _'its Apollo's chariot'_ I realized with a start. I lined up with the rest of the campers in the line to the right.

I groaned when I saw who stepped off the bus first. None other than your lovely man hating goddess, Arty! Followed soon by the Hunt, and then the girl campers and then Zach, and a satyr, Grover I think his name. The boy campers in the both lines started to kneel, with some of the older campers dragging the younger ones down. I guess it was a sign of submission on the campers part, because Arty and the Hunt were loving it. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and try to pull my down, looking over I saw a beefy hand. Following the arm attached to it, which was seriously buff, I found a guy about my age, visual age mind you, with brown hair and eyes. He was completely covered in grease and oil, definitely a son of Hephaestus.

"Bro, take a knee." He hissed, "Unless you want to wake up tomorrow with one less body part."

I just stood there and shrugged, "Meh, I'm okay." He looked at me wide eyed and like I was crazy, to which I chuckled. "It's okay, I'm not crazy. Just taking a calculated risk."

 **Artemis Pov**

I walked off my idiot brother's school bus/chariot to see the disgusting male campers, like usual, all kneeling and some even whimpering probably from being hit where the sun doesn't shine from previous visits. My Hunt giving the same glare I was, while Thalia and Bianca followed with apologetic and awed looks respectively.

I scanned the lines to see some of the girls still standing, which was fine by me since they weren't the ones I was trying to intimidate. But to my surprise my eyes landed upon a boy still standing. Then my brain caught up with my eyes, the midnight black hair with silver tips, the mesmerizing multicolored eyes. This was the boy from before at the school! I surged forward, racing up to him I went nose to nose with him trying to glare him into the ground. But he just gave a hideous lopsided grin.

"Oh hey Arty", He said nonchalantly, "funny seeing you here."

I sent a punch into his gut. He immediately doubled over, "Still have a nice right hook, eh Arty?" He gasped out.

I growled, "Don't call me Arty." But he just waved me off as he straightened back up.

"Aww Arty, don't worry this nickname isn't out of any kind of affection for you. Actually quite the opposite." He said as he stare began to harden and grow colder by the millisecond, "This nickname is to remind me why I hate so much."

I froze, I couldn't move. I was stuck staring into his emotionless and cold eyes. To a bystander it might have looked like we were staring down, but no I couldn't move. The curse like state was broken when a flicker of movement caught my eye just before a figure launched past me and crashed into Perseus... Or at least I thought. The figure stood from she had landed, revealing it to be Zoe, who looked as furious as I did. But where was the boy?

I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I found Perseus standing there with his arms crossed. Shaking his head, "You really need to control you hunters Arty."

Anger rushed into my veins, I was about pound the scum into the ground when a voice spoke up. "Ah Lady Artemis! What an honor for you visit us!"

Anger still pulsed through my body, but I turned to face the speaker, Chiron. "I'm sure it is." I said curtly. Chiron trotted over where I stood before kneeling.

The boy mumbled something under his breath and Chiron shot him a glare. "Forgive my friend for his disrespect. He's very", he paused searching for the right word, "respect-challenged."

I nodded in agreement, looking at the vile boy I said, "I will up hold my end of our deal. But mess with me or my hunters again and I will hunt you and you will face Olympian judgement."

He just nodded, then with a mock salute he walked back into the Camp. I huffed in annoyance, then when I turned around to flash away to begin my solo hunt I saw pretty much the whole camp and Hunt staring at me. "Don't you have something to do." I said menacingly.

Everyone scampered away spouting off random excuses. When everyone had left, I flashed away to where Zeus had suspected the beast last was. But when I landed next to the waters of the Pacific Ocean, my arms where yanked up by something hard and cold, my feet instantly had cold metal chains around them, and a deep evil laugh filled my head before the back of my head exploded in pain and everything went dark

 **Whelp! That took way to long! And it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, which is a total bummer! But let me know if there is something that needs to be fixed. I definitely don't plan to take so long to update next time. I just got caught up in reading some long fanfics , and just kept pushing the writing off... my bad.**

 **One thing I didn't realize before I started writing is how little you get to read if you post chapters over 2k weekly. which just counting weekdays is over 400 words a day plus editing. So I apologize again for taking so long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **Well there weren't any shipping moments in this one, but next one there will be some variety in the shipping. Maybe Perzoe and some PercyxPiper here or there, and maybe a couple others.**

 **Speaking of shipping THE POOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

 **Arty-20**

 **Zoe-3**

 **Bianca-7**

 **Piper-5**

 **An OC-3**

 **Annabeth- 0**

 **Renya-3**

 **Hazel-1**

 **Thalia-1**

 **Katie-1**

 **NOTE: It might take me a little while to type the next chapter! Not 3 weeks, but maybe a week and a halfish time frame.**

 **AND sorry I want to get the chappie out so I will respond to all of Y'alls amazing reviews NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Anyways, Hasta la vista! I'm outie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(10/2/17)WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!**

 **OHMYGOSHY'ALLHAVENOIDEAHOWEXCITEDIAM!**

 ***pauses takes a breath* let me try again. OH MY GOSH Y'ALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM!**

 **Chapter 6 put this story over 200 followers! *Screams like a little girl* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **I'm so happy! I never thought anything I did would ever do this well!**

 **THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

 **I don't even care about the mean PM's I got the other day anymore! WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!**

 **MAN! I'm pumped! Ok down to business. This whole shipping is running circles around my brain, so because obviously a lot of you are Pertemis shippers I'm redoing the poll(which really hasn't changed a lot) The poll will ask a more refined list with the people that got more than 5 votes.**

 **PLEASE understand that I am not trying to hate on Pertemis, I love the shipping, but sometimes it's just not reasonable for a story. And take into account that it will take A VERY VERY VERY long time to get Percy and Artemis to even recognize they had feelings. Like (If I ever got this far) it would be at the end of HoO that they would even consider the possibility of being together.**

 **But on the other hand Bianca, Piper, or even Zoe wouldn't take nearly as long.**

 **I really hate making this so blasted complicated, but I want you guys to feel like you have a say in what happens. And the easiest way is via the shipping. So please be patient with me... (O_o)**

 **Okay another piece of business is the power dampener I put on Percy, that is temporary thing. The reason I gave in the last chapter is legit, I don't want Zeus flipping out to early. But as an added bonus it makes a scene in the quest more dramatic, at least in my opinion. The person (who I won't name) said that I made Percy to OP, well yes sorta with the super speed and amazing ability with a blade he is kinda op against any regular opponent. But against he Titan Lord of time, not really. Think about it, they are the perfect opponents for each other, their abilities cancel each other out. So I don't think the power dampener it bullsh*t in the least, and everybody please understand I am EXTREMELY analytical so I'm not gonna make up some bull crap reason to try to make a certain thing work (or at least I hope I wont) -_-**

 **Disclaimer- Me: APOLLO!**

 **Apollo*flashes down* What?**

 **Me: Disclaimer, Go!**

 **Apollo: Oh... OH! *Clears his throat* Unfortunately nobody, but Uncle Rick owns PJO. It sucks doesn't it... Man! As awesome as I am, I should at least own my character!**

 **3rd person pov**

When Percy walked away from Artemis after her little rant, he headed back into camp just kind of wandering around. He was soon joined by Chiron, who trotted over to catch up.

"I believe the Big House should be fairly private right about now." Chiron murmured once he pulled even with Percy, who just nodded in response.

Arriving at the Big House, they both walked into Chiron's 'office', though it wasn't much of one. It was a smaller room, in the middle was a desk with a bunch of papers and mail scattered across it, off to the right was a small fireplace with three chairs in a Uish shape around it. Percy walked in first with Chiron close behind who shut the solid oak door that creaked shut.

Percy glanced around at the room, "Not a bad office you have here. Probably should be bigger as much as you do for this place." Percy spun around to look at Chiron, only to find him gazing off into space. Scrunching up his face, Percy walked forward to snap his fingers to pull Chiron out of whatever trance he was in. But just as he stopped next to him, Chiron whipped towards Percy, "What were you thinking!?"

Percy jerked back in surprise, "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You insulting Lady Artemis, and bringing attention to yourself." Chiron accused.

"Chiron, it's time I come out of the shadows. Apparently I have stayed there too long."

Chiron reeled backwards, "No", he gasped, "He can't be rising now, of all times."

Percy nodded solemnly, "Yes, unfortunately. I came here to assess camp's defenses and Chiron, you have been slacking." Percy playfully admonished

Chiron lowered his head out of embarrassment, then it snapped back up, "What about the other cam...". But he was cut off by Percy raising his finger.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Percy whipped out one of his hunting knives and threw it next to the door. Where it thunked against the wood of the wall, trapping a Yankee's hat between them. With her Yankee's cap gone, Annabeth was revealed with a look of astonishment on her face. The door was cracked open from where she was trying to creep in. "How did you know?" Annabeth asked her embarrassment quickly fading as her natural curiosity took over.

Percy rolled his eyes as he walked towards her, "Wouldn't you like to know." He replied sassily.

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond, but she was roughly shoved out of the doorway once Percy reached her. Her protest drowned out by the solid oak door.

Turning back to Chiron, Percy gestured to the door, "It creaks...", then he answered Chiron's unfinished question, "The other camp should be fine. I have already informed Lupa, as well they have a son of Zeus...Jupiter...whichever one it is I cant keep track anymore."

And Chiron nodded his head in understanding, but as Percy put his hand on the door knob, he clarified, "Okay, they will keep an eye on Othyrus. While we can defend Olympus, which will be much easier with you fighting with us."

Percy froze at Chiron's words, the door knob half turned. Not turning around Percy replied, "Chiron… You know I don't work _with_ anyone, I work alone." Now rotating partially around Percy continued, "I am here to help teach the prophesy child, Bianca, and Nico and to make sure that they survive until the final battle, that is it." With that said, Percy quickly opened the door, walked out and slammed it shut.

Chiron sighed, "Percy, you can't keep this charade up forever", he murmured.

 **Percy Pov**

I felt bad after I slammed the door on Chiron, but he should know by now I don't work _with_ anyone anymore. Not after... _'Bad thoughts! Very bad thoughts'_ I sighed and rolled my shoulders. "I really need to relax." I murmured to myself. _'the beach'_ I thought, ' _that usually helps me relax'._ Pulling on a rubber band around my wrist it summoned a cloak around me, flipping up the hood I decided to take the long way to the beach to avoid the campers and hunters, it took me almost 30 minutes to get there.

The cold air swirled around me as I stepped on the sandy beach, slipping off my shoes and socks in the process. In a few strides the cold water lapped at my feet, not that I could really feel how cold it was being a son of Poseidon and all. The lake began to still along with my emotions as I just stood and stared out across the open water. A Naiade came up to me and blinked in surprise before bowing her head in shock. I put a finger to my mouth, a small smirk played on my lips, signaling her not to say anything, and she nodded her head in understanding before giggling at her new secret and swam off.

Noise began to come from pavilion, it steadily increased until I couldn't stand it anymore. Stepping out of the water I quickly slipped my shoes back on and jogged toward the pavilion. As it came into view I could see the campers seated around their tables being fairly quiet, _'that's strange',_ I thought, _'Who's making all the noise'_ I glanced around again as I drew closer. The noise was centralized in one section, the hunters table. Their shouting and messing with each other was generating all the racket. Deadpanning from the realization I went to turn away, but my stomach growled at its lack of food. I groaned in annoyance, a speedsters metabolism sucks, now I have to be seen by everyone...again.

Walking up, I grabbed a plate and kept moving toward the head table where Chiron was sitting. In one smooth motion I slid past the wine god, and into a chair right next to Chiron. The noise level dropped from a rambunctious crowd to zero in about 2 seconds flat. Looking up from my plate where my 20 slices of pizza(Which is the best food invented...EVER!) and 15 donuts(Don't judge me!) had just appeared to see the Hunt glaring at me, while the campers looked at me with a mixture of confusion and mild interest. Glancing around for Bianca and Nico, I found them at the Hermes table squished at the end of the table. They were one of a few, who had been in Maine, that didn't look like they wanted to do me serious bodily harm. It was then that Chiron stood and did the announcements.

"Okay everyone, as you all can tell the Hunt has joined us for a little while." A groan went up among both the Hunt for being at the 'Cursed camp' and the campers for having the 'horrendous Hunt' with them. Chiron held up his hand, "Yes I know it is less than ideal, but we will work with what we are given. Now Capture the Flag will still happen as planned, but will be pushed back a day to allow for the training of the newer campers." Another groan went up again through both groups. "Yes, a true pity. Anyways, normal classes will continue and please campers" ,Chiron turned to them pleadingly, "don't provoke the hunters." When he got a grumbling response from them, he looked toward the Hunt, "And please don't needlessly attack any of the campers."

Zoe stood and said (quite arrogantly, if I do say so myself), "We offer no guarantees, Chiron." And with glare thrown my way, that I returned from under my hood, she sat down to the cheers of the Hunt.

Chiron nervously glanced to me to ask permission to introduce me. I guess he had seen the curious and questioning looks thrown my way. I sub-consciously speed up to my(current) max speed to slow down time to help me mull over my options, ' _I could not, but then it might (probably) be harder to train them. But if I do then I will have privacy issues.'_ I groaned, ' _This sucks (yup), man I hate my life'._ Coming to a conclusion, I let my body slow down, and seeing on a couple seconds past, gave Chiron a very reluctant nod.

He gave a slight nod in return, but before he could "introduce" me. A voice rose over the Hunt's now dying cheers. "Chiron, who is this new guy?" The voice came from a burly looking older girl of about 16 or 17, ' _Definitely a child of Ares (Aka the god of idiots)'_ she was wearing a camp t-shirt with camo leggings and military boots (Which the shirt really didn't match the leggings).

"Well Sherry", Chiron began, "I was just about to tell you." The now named Sherry blushed a little in embarrassment, but stayed quiet. Clearing his throat, Chiron began again, "Okay for those of you who don't know this", he gestured at me, "is Perseus Jackson." Picking up my plate and kicking my feet up upon the table to get comfortable, I gave a half-hearted wave in the process. Sighing Chiron continued, "He is a...", Pausing he tried to find the right words, "Camp asset." He finally decided on. I gave a soft snort at the phrase, but gestured for him to continue. "Now, Perseus is here to help train you." Giving a small glare my way, he addressed me, "Correct?"

I sighed, I originally said I would only train Bianca, Nico, and the Prophesy child, but hey why not train the rest of the camp. "Fine, why not?" I replied sarcastically.

The screech of benches being shoved back echoed around the Pavilion, followed by a loud voice. "No, I refuse to have that jerk as a teacher!" It was none other than Thalia Grace, herself.

With my legs still propped up upon the table, I put a hand over my heart, "OH! You wound me Thals."

Giving me a hard glare and stomping her foot she yelled, "Quit calling me that!"

It was rather amusing how she looked when she got worked up, as much as Thalia might hate Artemis they were very similar. "Nah, I'd rather not"

Thalia looked like she was about to throw a tantrum, when another voice spoke up. "I second what Thalia said." This time it was Zach Hersher. "Why do we need this fool, when we have Thalia and I?"

"Exactly", Thalia said.

I raised my eyebrows (Not that they could see it anyway, with the hood and all), "Oh really", I said, "I'm a fool now too?" Putting my feet on the ground I stood up, "How about you back up your words." I continued with ice in the words.

Thalia raised her eyebrow. Slightly surprised at my tone, I guess, but responded with, "Are you challenging me? I'm a daughter of Zeus, dipstick!"

I laughed a very humorless laugh, "Do you think I care who your parent is?" Then I smirked, "but don't worry I'll kick your butt like everyone else, your not that special."

Thalia fumed in anger, and Zach didn't look much better. I had thrown down the figurative gauntlet, now it was just a waiting game to see who would challenge me first. But I was surprised when Chiron's voice came first.

"Enough!" He yelled, stomping his hoof for emphasis. Glaring at me (I get a lot of glares don't I?) he said, "Stop provoking them." I just shrugged.

Looking at Thalia he continued, "Please don't fight Perseus, he's not weak by any standard."

Thalia turned her glare on Chiron, she was beyond pissed now, "Are you saying I can't beat this wanna be?" Sparks were literally flying off her now.

Chiron quickly tried to backtrack and defuse the growing tension, "Oh! umm... No no! I just don't want you dueling, so neither of you get hurt."

I tried to hold it back, I really did, but I just couldn't. "Oh Chiron, your concern is appreciated, but not needed." I grinned a huge pearly white grin, "She wouldn't even touch me."

Chiron just sighed.

"THAT'S IT!" Thalia yelled, jabbing her figure towards me she continued yelling, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL."

 **So uh yeah, hey everybody! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long. I really didn't mean for it to take me almost 2 months to get this chapter out. I had meant for the word count to be longer than this, but I wasn't getting anywhere very fast so I just decided to go ahead and post it.**

 **I really appreciate all you who stuck with me in my slump. A special thanks to Hippiwolf for helping me out and keeping me focused. He has 2 stories out, go check them out!**

 **Again I'm so sorry for taking WAY longer than I planned. I am _hoping_ to get one out in time for Christmas, but no guarantees. If I get it out in time, consider it my present to you!**

 **The poll will be redone shortly, as I explained earlier I want y'all to have a say in how the story goes. So please be patient with me, plus there is no rush with the shipping because no matter what it is I want it to move almost as slow as it did with the original story, so that's the goal anyway.**

 **Anyways, thank you thank you for all the reviews and all the tips/corrections. I hope this chapter is acceptable and was fun to read!**

 **Hasta la vista! I'm outie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my Amazing Readers! Are y'all having a wonderful Christmas? ... Oh you don't celebrate Christmas... Umm well uhhh HAPPY HANUKKAH!**

 **Lol anyways, the poll was redone so y'all go vote! Rn there are like only 16 people who voted so yeah, not looking good. -_-**

 **Okay people, a few reviews that I want to answer up here so everybody sees the answer.**

 **1) While I do watch The Flash show and love the lightning throw, remember Percy can't do that right now because his top speed is 300mph not mach 2 or whatever is required to generate that amount of power. And lightning travels way faster than 300 mph, so unfortunately he cant catch lightning either. BUT remember this is temporary.**

 **2) I was not trying to hate on Thalia, and I never meant to make her super arrogant. I'm sorry if that's how it came across. I reread a small bit of the Titan's Curse and while Thalia wasn't arrogant, she was used to being in charge and making decisions. Like how she and Percy agreed to be co-captains in capture the flag, but she wanted to make all the battle plans and refused Percy's. That's what I was going for, Thalia liked being in charge and with my speedster percy there she feels her position as leader is threatened, so she wants to prove herself. That's what I was going for. Does that make sense? I hope it does.**

 **That's it I will answer all reviews at the bottom, and I hope y'all love the chapter!**

Regular talking- "..."

 _Thoughts and flashbacks- '...'_

 **Disclaimer- Me: I refuse to do a Discalimer, I own EVERYTHING! MUH HAHAHAHAHHAHA! *Gets an blunt arrow to the crotch* "Squeak"**

 **Zoe: Shut up! You own nothing, foolish boy!**

 **Me in the background: OH I AM HURT! I AM SERIOUSLY HURT!**

 **Zoe: *Rolls eyes* Only Rick Riordan owns PJO... Even if he is a male...**

 **3rd person Pov**

The arena was packed, people were pushing themselves into the tiny area. Despite the smaller numbers due to it being winter, the arena just wasn't designed for this many people. But that didn't stop the Stoll brothers from roaming around trying, with varying success , to get people to place bets on Thalia or on the mysterious Perseus, although very few were willing to placing bets on Percy.

Just outside the arena Thalia was prepping for the fight. She had just finished strapping on her light battle armor, when Annabeth came to give a pep talk.

"You know you can win, and I know you can win. So just go win...okay?"

Thalia looked at her weird, "Are you giving me a pep talk, or yourself?"

"Well its just, you saw how he fought at the school and how he even beat Lady Artemis in archery! Archery for crying out loud!"

Thalia just waved her concerns aside, "Luck, it was all luck." But even the daughter of Zeus sounded uncertain. Continuing she said, "Okay, time to beat that jerk into a pulp!" Grabbing her spear, she walked out into the arena to roars of the crowd.

Off to on side the hunters clustered together, with the campers giving them a wide birth, to watch the duel. Walking next to Zoe, Ariana asked, "So you going to bet on someone?"

Curiously Zoe responded after a minute or two, "Perseus 25 drachma" The hunter counting bets froze.

"Seriously, Zoe? You're going to vote for the boy!?"

Zoe nodded, "You saw the way he moved earlier at the school, while he may be a boy, he is possibly just as skilled with a blade as I am ..."

The Hunt was pretty silent after that.

On the opposite side of the arena from Thalia, Percy was talking with Bianca and Nico. "Okay," Percy started, "After this fight I will start training you guys, so you won't be completely defenseless during Capture the flag."

Nico began to bounce like a kid in a candy store, "So are we going to train with real swords!? And with real arrows? Will I be able to shoot lasers? Can run as fast as you?"

Bianca out of pure reflex said, "Hush Nico, and he might tell you."

Percy chuckled at Nico's excitement and patted his head, "Unfortunately kid, no. You can't shoot lasers, but I might let fight with real weapons."

With Nico positively pumped and bouncing off the walls, Percy turned to Bianca, "I plan to train you as well, but you have only delayed your entry into the Hunt. You might, unfortunately, have to train with them."

Bianca had a thoughtful face, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes she said softly, "How about we talk after the... duel" Hesitating at the unusual phrase.

Percy nodded, but added, "You mean my win" Smiling a smile Apollo would be proud of, he turned and walked into the arena.

The crowd didn't cheer, but they didn't boo as Percy strode in. Not that it bothered Percy in the least, he had been in Rome's coliseum. Now that was a interesting crowd.

"What, decide to save yourself the embarrassment and forfeit?" Thalia taunted at his lack of armor, or of anything related to battle.

"Nope, not even close. But its not like I need anything to beat you Thals." Thalia started sparking in response.

Chiron walked between the two, "Okay prepare for battle."

Thalia readjusted her grip on her spear to underhand. While Percy shrugged off the cloak he was wearing, revealing him in midnight black tunic with light armor plating in key spots. Gasps echoed around the stadium as the female campers saw, for the first time clearly, Percy's black and silver hair, and his mesmerizing multicolored eyes. While the hunters just rolled their eyes and muttered amongst themselves, except for one. Ariana, she had her eyes trained on Percy, tears shining in the corners of them. _'Oh Percy, who is your new family? Why was I such a fool?'_

"Okay, this battle will allow weapons and powers. The winner will be declared when one yields or is unable to battle, ", Chiron said, "Battlers to the ready... BEGIN" And he quickly backed off to the side.

The battlers circled each other, reading the other person. Both trying to spot any weaknesses. "Ready to lose dip-stick?"

Breaking his fighting stance, Percy looked at her confused. "What on earth is a dip-stick?" Not getting a respose, he looked away form Thalia and into the crowd, he asked again, "Like seriously, what is a dip-stick?"

Seizing the opportunity, Thalia struck.

Going on the attack, Thalia lunged forward as she was trying to impale him with her spear, aiming to end it quickly. But seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Percy easily dodged with a small sidestep to the left. Using his left hand he finished pushing the spear just pasted his right shoulder. Meeting no resistance, Thalia stumbled forward. Taking a small step toward Thalia, Percy stood right next to Thalia as she was straightening from her stumble.

Making a split second decision, Percy clapped both hands on Thalia's ears... hard. With her ears ringing, Thalia quickly backed away with a grimace on her face. Percy relaxed as she backed away, saying " Well, where did all that confidence go?"

With her ears still ringing, the daughter of Zeus couldn't understand what Percy said, but the meaning did get across by his body language. Anger and adrenaline flooded into her system, electricity flowed from her body into her spear, which quickly began to spark. Slapping her wrist her shield sprang around her arm, trying to use the horrendous face of Medusa as a distraction as she charged toward Percy.

Everyone in the crowd cringed away from the sight, but Percy didn't flinch away. Slightly surprised, but not going to slow down, Thalia kept up her charge.

As she neared, Percy put his hands in front of him, keeping his stance relaxed, ready to enact a plan already forming in his head.

Thalia smiled as she got closer and closer, going for the surprise factor Thalia suddenly switch her grip to over hand. And just within a few yards of Percy she threw the spear.

Percy saw it coming a mile away, the changes in the way she ran and the shift in hand position, all of that gave away her intentions. With time to spare, Percy went into a back bend, or aka the matrix. The spear flew just inches from his nose, still crackling with electricity, and slammed into the ground just a few yards behind him.

Thalia grunted in annoyance at seeing her spear miss, but decided to keep charging putting her shield in front, planning to ram into Percy. Percy hearing her grunt and glanced her way and saw her charging...again.

Percy knew he couldn't stand back up in time to meet Thalia's charge without tapping into his powers, which he really didn't want to do, so instead of standing he planted his hands into the ground. With milliseconds to spare he pivoted off his right hand, using his abs he swung his legs over and around the charging Thalia. Landing on his feet just a scant few inches from her.

Thalia skidded to a stop, panting from the exertion. Reaching over she pulled out her spear from where it was lodged in the ground. She reset her self as Percy again placed his hands in front of him in a relaxed stance. Going for the same strategy again, which to her credit almost worked, Thalia rushed forward again. Again closing rapidly on Percy, she launched the spear from about the same distance away hoping to get the same result. But unfortunately she forgot one small detail, she didn't charge up her spear with electricity.

Percy quickly noticed that as the spear flew towards him. He had already subtle shifted his stance, sliding his right foot back some. Now reacting quickly, he grabbed the spear just past the head, pivoting on his back foot and spinning around. Percy swung the spear around just like a baseball bat. A very long and dangerous baseball bat, that smashed into the edge of Thalia's shield and into her side, shattering on impact.

Stumbling down to the ground on her hands and knees, Thalia held her side that had splinters from the broken spear. A split second later, Thalia felt the cold razor sharp point of her spear press into the back of her neck.

Percy was holding onto the only piece of the spear that wasn't splinters. In a even tone loud enough to be heard in the stands Percy said, "Dead" and dropped the rest of the already destroyed spear. Turning to the crowd, "This is your hero? The one your going to rely on for this upcoming war!?"

The crowd immediately started murmuring and mumbling. It wasn't hard to tell they had no idea about the war that was headed their way. Percy just shook his head and began walking out of the arena.

 **Percy Pov**

I had just turned to exit the arena, when I heard the subtle crackle of electricity. Realizing it to late, I got thrown forward by the blast of the lightning hitting my back. Landing on my back wasn't very comfortable either, but I never the less got up with my right ear ringing a little. _'Okay maybe I pushed that button a little to hard.'_ I thought. I could still hear out my left. despite the ringing in my right, and all I could hear was Chiron attempting to reprimand Thalia for her 'cheap shot'.

"Thalia! I taught you better than that! You..."

"No Chiron, its fine." I said, as I shook my head trying to dispel the ringing.

"But Percy..."

"No Chiron, she's fine. There is no honor in modern war, you fight until you break the other ones will to fight."

Everyone's eyes widened at my statement. Then Thalia just added on, "Okay then, the real fight starts now!"

I shook my head, no. "Unfortunately for you Thals, I'm already bored with this fight."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed in anger, "How dare yo.." is all she got out before I raced forward and in less than a blink of an eye covered the 30ft between us. In a flash I was behind her and hit her temple with the butt of my hunting knife. And she immediately crumpled to the ground.

The surprised and shaking voice of Chiron broke the silence, "P-Perseus is th-he winner."

I turned to the shocked crowd, giving them a small but very sarcastic mock bow, and looking toward the Hunt, they looked totally dumbfounded except for Zoe which was rather strange, and gave them a two finger mock salute. Then I raced off, grabbing Bianca and Nico, to begin their training.

 **Okay if I'm honest I really didn't want to end it here, but I had said I would try to get a chapter out for Christmas and that obviously didn't happen. So I decided no matter what I would get one posted this Sunday, and this was the best spot to stop.**

 **Okay I got a little hate for how Thalia was portrayed in last chapter and as I said earlier that wasn't intentional. Now before anyone hates on the battle and how Thalia fought, I could not remember a single time Thalia got trained by Chiron. I know she didn't before being turned into a tree because she was on the run the whole time, and there is only so much you can learn from teaching yourself, like proper form isn't something you can teach yourself. And I also know after she was "resurrected" or whatever she would have started training, but that's like what 6 months tops? So 6 months of official training vs. like 2500 YEARS of training and war. So that's why I had Percy outclass her in some cases, but I also tried to give Thalia credit because she would be a natural being the daughter of Zeus.**

 **Okay after that rant, lol, I wanted to talk about another story I'm thinking about starting. Oh and, I wont be starting it any time soon! Good Lord! One story is hard enough with a busy schedule.**

 **But have you guys heard of Sword Art Online? It's an anime and while I'm not an anime addict or anything, it had cool plot and that's what originally got me interested. Its set in the future in 2022, I think, and its about the game called Sword Art online (duh) and its a VRMMORPG, and you wear something called a Nervegear helmet that allows you to "full dive" basically it transports you into the game and the helmet takes your brains signals to move your actual body and applies them to your virtual avatar! Which is really cool and then Sword Art Online turns out not to have a logout button, and there's no other way off the game because you cant move your real body while in a full dive, so there's no way to take off the helmet. And then the game developer tells them that if your HP in the game hits 0 its gameover in game and in the real world. The helmet will fry the users brain. Kinda violent at the end, but I think its pretty cool.**

 **Anyways that was a crappy explanation to a pretty cool show I was watching. It is on Netflix if any of you care to watch it.**

 **ANYWAYS that whole thing was for I was thinking about doing like a crossover type thing with some Percy Jackson characters replace the Sword Art characters. It was just an idea right now, but I wanted to get y'alls thoughts on the idea.**

 **Okay the Poll!**

 **Artemis-8**

 **Zoe- 9**

 **Bianca-4**

 **Piper-4**

 **An OC-2**

 **Okay I'm curious, do you guys care if I respond to reviews? Like the ones that ask important questions or things that I think might need more explanation I'll always answer those before the chapter. But do you guys actually care if I respond to all the reviews? Because I don't want to take the time to write a response if no one actually reads them. But if people read them, then I'm perfectly fine with writing them. I would rather do it, because its fine kinda talking to you guys.**

 **Wow that got kinda sappy, moving on! I will be posting even less... probably anyway. My lacrosse season is starting this Tuesday, and we have practice like EVERYDAY! I know it going to be hard to beat that 2 month streak of not posting, but I will do my best NOT to break that! Lol!**

 **Okay THANK YOU so much for being patient with me, Yall are the best readers ever! If that makes sense?**

 **Anyways, Hasta la vista, I'm outie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Hello everybody! Long time, no chapters! Lol, I'm really sorry about that. I am trying my best to fit writing into my busy life right now.**

 **About the SAO crossover idea I mentioned at the end of last chapter, I wanted to clear that up a little. (Oh and I also wanted to thank Herosassin for a couple ideas) Okay, for PJO fans the short hand explanation is that it would be a mortal AU, or they wouldn't have powers, but some plot elements might be similar. And I was thinking about trying add Kirito in that somehow, but not sure yet. AND if your reading this and totally confused, look at the Authors Note at the end of my last chapter, and that will(hopefully) explain this. Oh and to Omega Alpha Hydra I did watch the second season, it was pretty good! I loved it when Kirito was slicing the bullets, it was freaking AWESOME! But I unfortunately cant find the movie in English. Any suggestions?**

 **A quick thing that I noticed in a review that I wanted to explain. Yes at the end of the fight Percy did use his powers to get behind Thalia, when he knocked her out. If I use words like: flashed, raced, or maybe zipped. That means he used his powers.**

 **And when I say "Faster than the blink of an eye" or something similar I mean it literally. Percy covered the 30 feet (or give or take 9meters) that separated Thalia from him in *Does some quick math* .0681818 seconds. For the human eye to blink, it takes from anywhere between .1 and .3 seconds. So I mean it quite literally.**

 **Okay so it seems that some people read the responses to reviews so Ill definitely try to fit them in, unless they are really going to slow down the posting of a chapter.**

 **Okay there were some reviews on Percy beating Artemis in the archery competition. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear, but Artemis CHOSE not to split the five arrows necessary to fit all 25 arrows in the bulls eye. She didn't think it was needed to beat Percy. Another thing just because she's the goddess of archery doesn't mean she couldn't be beat by a demigod. Artemis has flaws and can mess up, which in reality makes her a pretty crappy goddess, but that's beside the point. Percy has been shooting archery for like 3 THOUSAND years, plus he has Apollos blessing.**

 **But all that aside, Percy is basically on par with or just below Artemis on accuracy, like think about it we have regular HUMANS, like ones in reality not fiction, that practice and can hit on or near the bulls eye pretty much every time. So imagine if they had a thousand years and not just 20 or 30 years? maybe its just me, but I would say that's pretty good odds.**

 **Okay, no more stalling. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **But first... Let me do a Disclaimer: Me *In a super official voice: I solemnly swear that I DO NOT *Voice crack* eh hem own any of the characters, except if I get an OC... which I will probably do... maybe, I haven't decided... but it is a possibility...*Sees Zoe glaring at him*... *In a small voice* I'm gonna shut up now...**

 **Percy's Pov**

"Overhand...Backhand...Feint left, overhand", I yelled. The somewhat rhythmic thump of the wooden sword against the practice dummies answered my calls. Nico panted as he tried to trying to keep up with the rapid pace of them. We had been training for the past few hours, well technically only for a hour, if you exclude the over active hyper child going into overdrive for the first three or four hours, and the whining I got when I told him that he was going to be training with a wooden practice sword. I had tried to get Bianca to train with Nico, but she seemed very reluctant to for whatever reason. It was unfortunate, but I am beginning to think that she is exactly...like Arianna.

I shook my head trying to forget that line of thought, though it wasn't easy. I saw Nico trying to repeat the pattern I just said, and was managing it with some success. Nico was like most Big Three kids and was fairly natural with a sword. Some like Thalia would prefer a spear, but that doesn't mean she can't use a sword. From what I could tell, Bianca similar to Thalia, and unlike Nico, didn't like the sword I had tried to hand her. She looked at it with distain, she might be a more bow person. Which ironically would fit perfectly with the Hunt.

Speaking of the Hunt, I could feel their glares burning a hole in my back. Looking over my right shoulder, they were glaring so hard I thought I was about to spontaneously combust. But I could understand why they were glaring, I mean I am a male, that is within visual distance of them. Actually scratch that I don't understand why, but its not really my problem.

But as they were all staring right at me, I couldn't help but mess with them, I have to make up for two thousand years of not being able. I turned to them and struck a pose that showed all my muscle and manliness, "Like what you see ladies?" I asked in a fake husky voice.

I already knew exactly what the reaction was going to be. The typical, "Shut up, stupid boy" or "Vile male, shut up or I will castrate you". You know your typical girl scout response.

"What?" I yelled back, "I cant hear you over how sexist you are!" That got the response I was looking for, one of the more hot-headed ones, I think her name was Pheibes? no, Phoides? Wait! I got it! Phoebe! My mental musings over, I, mentally, turned back to the argument, conversation, shouting match whatever you call it.

She stopped a few feet away and planted her feet into the ground and glared for all she's worth (Which if you're wondering isn't much), like she expected me to start begging for mercy or something, "How dare you mock us in such a manner!"

"Well, how would like me mock you then? I take requests." I was just barely able to keep my face neutral, while her face was priceless. I could hear Nico, who I guess had stopped once he heard me talking/yelling at the Hunt, absolutely dying in the back ground from laughing. "Oh would you just shut up!" I said over my shoulder to him. Nico immediately shut up and sat down red in the face.

Turning back to Phoebe, I could see the red rise in her face and the steam coming out her ears. I, actually, did see the punch coming from a mile away, but what I didn't see (figuratively anyway) was Zoe coming from behind to stop her.

"No, Phoebe. Save it for the capture the flag game tomorrow." Phoebe looked like she was about to protest, but a hard look from Zoe convinced her otherwise. "Alright everyone lets move out!" Zoe yelled herding the Hunt probably towards the archery range to kick the campers off.

As they were moving away I could see Bianca amongst the crowd, trying and failing to blend in, the lack of a silver parka made her pretty easy to spot. She tried shifting away from my gaze, treating it like the plague.

My stare was interrupted when I felt my arm being violently shaken. Looking down I saw Nico, again, laughing while trying to get my attention. Jerking my arm out of his grip I asked, "Alright alright, what do you want kid?"

Ignoring my sudden movement, Nico said giggling, "That was so funny! You really show those hunters!"

"Uh huh, yea."

I looked up towards the sun, _'Almost 5:30, dinner should be served soon',_ "Let's go, pint sized, its almost dinner time." He just nodded happily, and we began to walk towards the pavilion. A lull had fallen and neither one of us was talking, which I was just fine with, but the kid just had to break it.

"So...uh... mister Perseus?"

I grit my teeth slightly annoyed now, "What kid?"

"Do you know who my dad is?" I paused, the easiest route would be to lie and say no, because if I told him the truth then he wouldn't be able to keep his trap shut. He would rave about how powerful Hades was in Mythomagic (You don't want to know how exactly I found that out) and tell the whole blasted world.

I sighed, looking at him I just lied, "I have no clue, but he might claim you in time." It was convincing, and I knew it, I had lied close to two thousand years. You eventually get good at it.

"Oh, " the bummed son of Hades responded, "so what about you?"

"What do you mean?" My eyes narrowed, muscles tensed, and my voice grew suspicious and cold.

Now Nico was grinning, obviously not reading my body language, "Whose your godly parent?"

"None of your business, now just drop it." My words were colder than ice now.

"Aww, come on Mister Perseus." A pouting Nico replied.

I whipped around in an instant, "I said to DROP it!" the façade I always keep up finally cracked, everything went dead, nothing radiated from me except raw power. Nico recoiled at my outburst, paled and quickly backed away. Ironically my hands lit on fire as my powers surfaced in response to my blow up.

I turned back around, shaking my hands to rid them of the flames, and satisfied that the kid wouldn't question me again. I started back to the dinner area, Nico shuffling close behind, his olive colored skin slowly regaining its color, this time he stayed quiet

* * *

 **Apollo's Pov**

While Percy was enjoying his time at camp, I was chilling in my palace about to eat dinner, not that we gods have to; we could go months without food, but food tastes too good not to eat it. My steak had just finished cooking, when I felt a cold chill run up my spine, causing me to shiver internally. Seconds later green smoke filled my vison, billowing from my mouth (That stuff tastes terrible btw), it surrounded me as visions invaded my mind, spikes of pain following them as each vivid image forced itself in my mind.

Suddenly I felt my mind rush out of my body, I stood... or floated above what looked like Mount Othrys, but that's impossible, it was destroyed ages ago! I shook my head filing the observation away for later, glancing around I saw a sight that shocked my core.

Artemis laying in chains near the peak of the mountain. She appeared to be in an out cove, with a hard packed dirt floor, and a path lead to the ruins of what looked like a palace that was just a little ways off. Next to where Artemis' chains were bolted to the ground was an area that had been really packed in, making it kinda unofficially marked off. Inside the area were three young girls, all crouched down and heaving upward as if holding a massive weight.

Just as I finished observing the surroundings, Artemis began to wake up, groaning she reached for her head, "What happened?" She muttered.

I chuckled silently, despite the situation, as her normally pristine uniform and rigid hair was now ruffled and scattered all over the place, some even sticking to the side of her mouth because of a little drool that had leaked out.

I watched as she rubbed her head, probably where she got hit when they knocked her out, and quickly gathered her bearings, seeing the girls, she tried to stand only to find her hands and feet shackled to... nothing? ' _Wait,'_ I thought, _'wasn't she chained to the ground just a second ago?'._ Something felt very wrong, I tried to take a step forward, but I couldn't move and my voice didn't work as I tried to call out to my sister. I watched helpless as she approached the three girls. The latter begged for her to help them, but Artemis hesitated, and I felt a spark of hope that she might have the same uneasiness about the situation.

But the spark was quickly doused when she said, "I sense all of you are still maidens, so yes I will help you."

 _'Go figure,'_ I thought to myself, since I couldn't speak to myself, voice still didn't work, _'Artemis saves them not because they are in trouble, but because they are maidens... typical'_

Stepping into the circle, Artemis crouched down and lifted an invisible weight off the girls, _'the weight of the sky',_ I thought, ' _I wonder how heavy it really is?'_ , but then panic surged through my body. _'Wait! There is supposed to be a Titan holding the sky? Umm it was At-something.'_

My thoughts were interrupted by the trio of girls, who were panting just outside the unofficial ring, one stepped back from Artemis, she had bright blond hair and a strange scar that ran down the right cheek.

"Everything went to plan General." But the voice that came from her lips was no longer feminine, but rather that of a teenage male.

Suddenly a man with a massive, bulky form appear next to the trio. Power rolled off him in waves, it was power exceeding even my father!

"Excellent", he said, his deep voice matching his hulking features.

The blonde girl curtsied toward the being saying, "My pleasure". The voice still a creepy male.

Turning to his left, the being, rumbling to an unseen person, "Drop the illusion it's starting to give me a headache."

A feminine form wearing a slim, form fitting, purple ball gown appeared similar to the 'General's' sudden appearance, "Awww, but milord", she purred swaying her hips and leaning over to the blonde girl, "They look so cute like this".

The 'General' glared at the feminine figure, "Hecate...", he said threateningly.

Hecate huffed, waving her hand and quickly chanted, "Διαλύσει ξόρκι" (Spell dissipate, for those of you who don't know Greek). The girls surrounding the two beings began to shimmer and shake like the heat waves that radiate from a hot road on a summer day. Then there was a slightly audible pop sound and where the three girls had been standing was a guy and 2 empousai, the guy formerly being the blonde girl.

Bending at her waist, Hecate curtsied in the 'General's' direction. "Is it to your standards Lord Atlas?"

The Titan Atlas narrowed his eyes on the sarcastic goddess, "Watch yourself _goddess_ ", the Titan said with venom, "remember who is in charge." And with a flippant wave of his hand he said, "Now go and take your seductive wiles somewhere else."

The goddess of magic pouted, but with a small flash she was gone.

Turning toward the now captive goddess of the Hunt, Atlas gave a cold chuckle, "Make sure not to strain your back, Milady." He said as reached out and raised her chin.

I could see the fire in her silver eyes as she tried to bite his hand. "You will regret this!" She shouted at him.

Having yanked back his hand before she could sink her teeth in, Atlas just gave a heartless laugh, "Let's see if you still have that fire after you watch this world and your hunters BURN!" At the last word he quickly teleported away, leaving my sister to struggle under the weight of the sky.

I could feel the vision ending and my conscious being whisked back to my body. When I arrived back at my body, the terrible taste of green smoke still lingered in my mouth. Trying to get rid of it, I reached for my steak only to find it cold. Bummed that my hard work had been for nothing, I snapped my fingers and it disappeared, while a soda appeared in place of it.

Taking a long drink the horrific flavor finally left my mouth, and I began to think about what I saw. I mean I probably need to get the oracle to send a quest to get my sister, but how will this affect Percy and his complicated situation? Mulling over my options I decided to sleep on it and figure it out in the morning. Visions such as the one I just had typically left me drained, usually more emotionally than anything else. Glancing at the clock as I laid in the bed, my barely open eyes made out 6:05 on its digital face before I slipped into a undisturbed sleep.

* * *

 **Zach Hersher POV**

Today had been a total rollercoaster of emotions, from the excitement of the rescue mission this morning, to Thalia's loss to the mysterious Perseus, and especially his and the Hunt's arrivals definitely spiced up the gossip around camp. It was just after dinner, one of the most quiet and awkward things I have ever witnessed, while most everyone had gone to the nightly camp fire, I had already decided to track down Perseus and fix a wrong.

The wrong being how I acted toward Perseus after he had saved Annabeth and Bianca **(What did you think I was going to have them fight? How childish do you think I am?-_-)**. I had tried to follow him straight after dinner, so I could join the end of the songs and S'mores, but he just seemed to vanish into thin air as soon as dinner was over. And for the past 30 minutes, I have scoured almost the whole camp before I got an idea. I changed course from the searching the area around the cabins a second time, to the Big house to see if Chiron knew where the elusive guy was.

Bounding up the Big house stairs, I turned the corner to Chiron's Office, the door was slightly ajar and there were muffled voices coming from the room. But I completely ignored those small indicators and burst into the office.

"Hey Chiron do yo...", my voice slowly died out as I saw Chiron seated in his wheelchair behind his desk, looking slightly exasperated. But what actually made me pause was who he was exasperated with. Perseus, the mystery man of the hour, was standing off to the side of Chiron, but still in front of the desk.

Chiron glanced in my direction and said, "I'll be with you in a minute Zach, as soon as I finish up with Perseus."

I just nodded and found a chair in the corner to sit as they wrapped whatever they were doing up.

Chiron looked back toward Perseus, "What if I ask for that favor you owe me from Kitezch?"

"Psssh", Perseus responded, "that would barely cover the initial fee."

"What!" Chiron exclaimed, "I saved Cynthia's life." His normally gentle, fatherly face now appeared to be frustrated.

"No, you gave me the bow that I USED to save... her life." Perseus hesitantly shot back.

Chiron's frustrated face changed to one of guilt, "I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..."

That's when I looked back to Perseus, his whole demeanor had changed. His face, just a second ago, was full of frustration and annoyance, now there was... nothing. Just nothing, no annoyance or aggravation, like a blank sheet of paper. It was extremely eerie, with his body completely rigged and unmoving he could have been mistaken for a statue, I could scarcely see his chest moving from his breathing.

"The price for my help is 10 thousand now, 20 after the job is done. That's final." And with that he was gone, like straight up disappeared, I whipped my head around trying to find where he went, ' _His power better be teleportation otherwise I'm gonna lose that bet with Annabeth'_. I thought, wait not why I was here, stupid ADHD!

Looking towards Chiron, I saw him face in his hands letting out a deep, long, loud sigh.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

He jumped, probably forgetting I was there, "Y-yes Zach, now what did you want to ask me about?"

"Ohh, uhh, I actually wanted to apologize to Perseus."

"Okay I understand", Chiron nodded, "But for what?" He asked.

I sighed, "Just for the way I acted on the quest and after the fight with the Manticore."

Chiron nodded again, "I can pass it along next time I see him, if you like." He suggested.

I readily agreed, and thanked Chiron for the help. Leaving his office I ran to try to catch the tail end of the s'mores and campfire songs.

 **3rd Person with Hestia**

Hestia was not having a good day, Apollo was still acting the fool, Zoran was dealing with political anarchy on Asgard, and Perseus... Perseus was worse than she had expected.

Her constant worry was interrupted by a familiar woosh sound that always followed one of the two speedsters. She turned to see Zoran, his battle armor morphing back into a bracelet just like Percy's.

She rushed over, transforming from 8 to 30 year old in the couple steps it took. They embraced with Zoran rubbing circles on her back while she sobbed. Finally after a few minutes she pulled back, "How is he?" Zoran asked softly.

Hestia sniffled, "Not good." She said teary eyed. She fingered the ring on her finger, for all intents and purposes she and Zoran were married. It had happened after they adopted Percy, to give him a sense of a more unified family. She and Zoran still slept in different beds and hadn't done anything naughty, **(I can already see the comments now-_-)** so Hestia still was a virgin goddess. "He's still the same, the Percy we raised is gone!"

"Oh come now", Zoran said, "that's no way for the goddess of hope to talk, now is it?" Hestia just gave him a swift kick in the shins.

"OW! OW!" Zoran yelped, "And I was told you were non-violent." He joked.

"Zoran this is serious! Hestia exclaimed, "Percy hasn't been the same since Alexander died and was devastated beyond almost beyond repair when... Becky died." She broke down in tears again.

Zoran just nodded, "But I still don't see why he insists on the mask he keeps on, he's not fooling us or Apollo.

"I don't think he's trying, it just a habit after all his assassin work. No body gets close to someone who shows no emotion, so he fakes it."

Eventually Hestia stopped crying and walked to the kitchen to sit down, with Zoran taking the chair next to her, "I don't know what to do, Percy just won't let me in to help fix whatever is broken."

"I think that might be the problem", Hestia looked at him confused, "even Percy doesn't know what's broken, so he just covers it in layers of walls so he doesn't have to fix it because..." Hestia looked for Zoran to finish, but Zoran paused, wanted Hestia to put it together herself. After a long time Zoran gave up and leaned forward, "He's not fixing it because he's not planning on living after he fulfils his promise to her, right?"

Hestia turned toward him again not in shock, but very with grief and a distraught conscious , "Yeah", she said, her voice wavering, "and that's what worries me."

 **Holy cow that took waaaaaaaaayyyyyy longer that it should have, and for that I apologize. I don't really have an excuse other than laziness, so sorry!**

 **But I wasn't just sitting around doing nothing, I've thought long and hard about where I want this story to go and how its going to get there. I'm not going to reveal to much, but be ready for an extremely slow burn and some seriously tough decisions. I'm not going to make a bad guy bad for no reason, like how Zach isn't just a complete jerk, but wanted to apologize and correct his mistake.**

 **For the poll and any shipping that is to be done, Im making the executive decision to make my own choice and not follow the poll, because like I've been trying to tell you Pertemis shippers extremely nicely for the past 4 chapters, IT WONT WORK, THEY HATE EACH OTHER!**

 **So anyways I'm scrapping the poll and going solo, you might have seen a few hints at what I'm going for if you paid a little attention.**

 **But Anyways I will answer reviews hopefully next chapter, They really do help motivate me to write, but not the ones that say, "Pls update", that's just annoying. Give my a like about the story, give me a dislike about the story, something I can improve on. Those really show there are people who enjoy the work I put into these chapters.**

 **I know recently I haven't really done that, but I will try my best now that summer travel lacrosse is over and I am not aching all over from 9am to 10pm everyday.**

 **Yall all have a great day**

 **Hasta la vista! Im outie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all you Amazing Readers! I'm back with CHAPTER 10! WHOO HOOO! Never would have thought I would get this far.**

 **I hope you are having a great day! And I know that school has started back for some of you, at least in the USA, it has for me at least. And this is year is going to be hectic, because I'm taking a few college classes along with regular high school, so YAY! Lots of homework!**

 **Anyways I apologize about taking so long, I just couldn't motivate myself to write. I knew what to write, I just couldn't actually do the writing part. Oh and I am planning to add a quotes that I like to the start of every chapter, it might not having anything to do with the chapter, I just might like the quote. :)**

 **And there is a link that I'll put here -** discord .gg /t7ssCgj **\- it goes to a discord group chat that a cover artist, who is designing a cover for this story btw, set up. His name is J. Krypt , so go check it out!**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 _"Any society that is willing to give up a little liberty to gain a little security,_

 _will deserve neither and lose both._

-Benjamin Franklin

* * *

 **Apollo's POV:**

I was asleep and you could say that I was dreaming, in a way. Gods don't really _dream_ per say, most of the time what happens is we are immersed into their own memories. You don't see it from your original perspective, but in a 3rd person ghost form. Much like demigod dreams, but that's a different topic. But the way the memories are selected are very similar to the way dreams are for humans. What happened that day or whatever is stressing you out, things related to that will almost be guaranteed to be the memories revisited.

Right now I was, unfortunately, being forced to revisit my memories of Artemis. I had been here a while and had already gone through all our early years, when we where on the island of Delos, but those aren't really the painful ones. So now I'm watching the early days of being an Olympian, contrary to most beliefs Artemis didn't always hate men. She and I had a great relationship until we were summoned to Olympus and Artemis saw how the arrogant jerks acted,( and I guessed she ignored how spiteful and arrogant the women were but I digress), and they apparently represent the WHOLE of mankind, except for the women obviously because... she's one? And from then on she hated men, even me, her brother, because despite her knowing my personality and knowing I wouldn't hurt a women because that's how mom raised me.

So now I watched as the ancient version of Artemis and I went round and round arguing in ancient Greek. I watched as she ripped my old-self's heart out, and yelled at him for just being a man.

 **(I am not going to do a whole conversation in Ancient Greek, not even google translate is that good)**

 _"Artemis, all I want is to just go back to the old days. When we were close and acted like brother and sister."_

 _"I HATE you!" ancient Artemis yelled, "You are just like every other man arrogant, savage, and controlling! AND who said I want you as my LITTLE BROTHER!"_

 _All ancient Apollo could do was stand there as Artemis stormed away with an angry grin on her face, for her verbal victory, and flash away to who knows where after a few steps._

I watch as ancient me cried, once Artemis flashed away, but I have seen it enough that it didn't even effect me anymore.

Still I was warped to the next memory, it was several years since their argument and Artemis had been giving ancient me the silent treatment. Even after our argument, I was still foolish and naïve to think I could convince her I wasn't her version of the typical male. So I didn't touch a woman at all, I was the ultimate bachelor, or at least the ancient equivalent, of Olympus.

But with the addition of her hunters, it just fueled her hatred to another level entirely, to the point that all she would do was ignore me, it was like I didn't even exist.

 _"Artemis...Artemis...ARTEMIS!" old me yelled, the other gods and goddess just look slightly annoyed at the outburst, "Please," other me begged, "Just talk to me."_

 _"Artemis," ancient Hestia said, "Speak to your brother." Her motherly side coming out._

 _Artemis gave a very convincing fake confused look, "What brother? I don't have one."_

Suddenly I was jerked away to the next memory, which was how I became the way I am now. I was still trying, years later, to get Artemis' attention.

 _"Artemis!" old me screamed, then an idea popped in old me's head, 'why don't I do what she hates, instead of likes.' And with that brilliant thought ancient me strode away from Artemis saying, "Artemis, I'm going to flirt with your hunters!"_

Honestly, I really wasn't going to flirt with the Hunt, I hadn't flirted in decades! I was totally off my game. But still to this day I still don't know what possessed me to say that.

 _Whether or not I was actually going to flirt with the hunters, it certainly got the reaction I was looking for._

 _Old Artemis whipped around, "No, you will not!" She exploded_.

 _Old me was so surprised by the fact she actually spoke, that he just stood there dumbly. Realizing what she had done, ancient Artemis swore some choice words in ancient Greek._ _But ancient me was just smiling like an idiot because his sister actually spoke to him. So from then on I did what any deductive person would do, I tested what Artemis would and would not respond to. And lo and behold the only times she would talk/yell at me was when I acted like her version of the 'typical male'. And Artemis always hated nicknames, so guess what the next thing I did..._

 _"Hey Arty-"_

 _"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

 _"Okay, okay", Old me chuckled then pause, "so Arty..."_

 _"What, Apollo!?" Artemis growled back._

 _Ancient me sudden grew nervous, "Would you, I don't know, maybe want to go on a hunt sometime?"_ _And before Artemis even opened her mouth to respond, I started again. "Or maybe go visit Mom? She said you hadn't been to see her in a long time?"_

I'm honestly not quite sure what I was expecting Artemis to say. 'Yea, sure Apollo!' in a cheerful voice? Nope, never in a billion years.

 _"Now why would I want to do that with you?" She asked in a neutral tone, or at least for Artemis it was neutral._

 _Ancient me shuffled his feet, "I don't know-", he glanced up at Artemis' face and instantly paled, "maybe so we could be like siblings again..." He finished in a very, very small voice._

 _Artemis just turned around and walked away. Flashing to where ever after a couple steps, leaving old me to stand there alone. But her silence was answer enough._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I snapped awake, nearly launching myself out of my super comfy bed. Shaking my head, I gathered my bearings and looked towards the clock. It was 3AM, close to when I need to started prepping the sun chariot for its daily ride. I quickly leaned over and clicked the alarm off. (What? Us gods can have alarm clocks too!)3

Then a thought hit me, Artemis was captured! But do I need to tell Percy about this? Is Artemis worth the demigods needed to save her? After a minute of pondering I came to a conclusion yes, unfortunately, Artemis is worth the risk, and I probably need get the oracle to give a quest. _'Come on Apollo! Think!'_ I thought to myself. _'Okay so maybe I warn Percy, and give a dream to a hunter? The Hunt isn't a big deal right now at camp other than the traditional contests they have with Camp, so that shouldn't interfere to much, and I know Chiron is typically against quests, so they would help push for a quest to go out. That will hopefully leave Perseus to do whatever he needs to do.'_

Suddenly part of the vision that I had filed away for later, came to the forefront of my mind. "Ergh", I groaned, "Mount Othyrus is reforming. And I'm going to need to inform the council." I said mostly to myself.

As soon as I said that, I felt three beings invade my mind. Reacting on reflex, I immediately clamped down my mental defenses, so I could shut them out. But they were too strong, and they over powered my defenses.

Normally being in someone's mind only gives you access to their current thoughts, that's how gods and goddess typically communicate telepathically. Some people used to specialize in the invasion of people's minds and they can see past thoughts and even really strong memories. But fortunately most of the mind invasion techniques were lost in the sands of time.

But then I recognized the beings general signature, it was the Fates.

 _'Yes, it is us you fool.'_ one of them, Clotho said/thought.

 _'Why did you resist us, fool?'_ Another, Atropos, asked.

I leaned back offended, _'You three caught me off guard. And stop calling me fool!'_

 _'No, I think its rather accurate."_ The third one, Lachesis, replied.

 _'Just get on with it already! What do you old hags want?'_

Suddenly my head began to pulse with pain, it felt like my brain was trying to spontaneously combust! "AAAHHH!" I screamed out in pain.

 _'We may be more lenient with you, Apollo-'_

 _'But don't forget to whom you are speaking-'_

 _'We are far more powerful than you could imagine, Olympian.'_ Lachesis finished.

 _'Y-yes, mi-ladies.'_ I thought submissively

 _'Oh! That's much better!'_ Atropos said cheerfully. _'Now, you will NOT tell the council, or anyone for that matter, about the reformation of Othyrus.'_

 _'But why?'_ I asked.

 _'Ah, well that's quite simple really...'_ Clotho said.

 _'WE TOLD YOU NOT TO!'_ The three shouted simultaneously, and left my mind.

I wigged my ear with my finger trying to get rid of the rigging that was in my head. "Stupid, psychotic, old hags always causing trouble." I said, bemoaning my now changed plans, "That means I can't tell Percy about the new threat!" I face palmed, "Just great, this forces me to send a quest, whether or not I want to... At least they didn't force me to include Percy in the quest, Khaos knows that he's pissed them off enough before, so at least he's still free to do whatever he needs to."

I still needed to give a dream to a hunter. Zoe, being the Lieutenant of the Hunt, is probably the best choice, she should be able to take the news well enough to figure out what to do with it... hopefully. So this plan might work, but all of its based on getting a quest sent, so they can 'discover' the reformation of Mount Othyrus… oh and rescue Artemis.

Laying back down on the bed, I prepared to send a dream to Zoe. Normally demigod dreams are strictly Morpheus' thing, but I can send specific visions to people though the oracle. I don't usually do it because its more hassle than its worth, but I guess this is a time to make an exception. I focused my energy on the oracle and sent the images I had seen, with some editing of course. The oracle usually leaves some out as well, but it should still get the basic message across.

With that done, I then focused on Percy and I entered his dreams...

 **3rd Person Pov:**

 _Percy's Dream:_

 _Inside Percy's dream was a cabin set on the outside of some woods and a small farm just off to the south. Laughter radiated from inside the cabin, as dream Perseus floated toward the cabin with a look akin to torment, it clashed directly from the obvious joy and happiness coming from inside. Pausing at the door step, dream Perseus almost touched the door knob to open it, when it suddenly opened with a loud crack as hit the wall._

 _And dashing out of the open door was Perseus! He quickly scampered away, not using his powers, with a medium sized dog right on his heels. He was cackling away and the way the dog was grinning, it almost looked like he was laughing as well. Following behind them, but stopping at the door way, was a beautiful woman with stunning blonde hair and brown colored doe eyes. And she did not look pleased, swinging the broom she held like the deadly weapon she usually had, but if you paused to look one could see the playful mirth in her eyes._

 _"If you put as much work into the farm as you did running away, we would have more food! You slacker!" She yelled after Perseus._

 _Perseus paused, "True, but where's the fun in that?"_

 _'Not everything is about fun." the woman replied._

 _"True again! You are really good at this!" Perseus quipped back with another laugh._

 _The woman hardened her glare, "You know war is coming again, Perseus."_

 _Sensing her mood on the subject, Perseus stopped laughing and slowly walked closer, "Yes it is. But I already know the outcome, thanks to that amazing brain of yours." He said smiling._

 _Her glare softened, "You swore an oath remember?" She said softly_

 _He embraced her as he laughed again, "How could I forget!" Sliding the sword at his side out of its sheath. Lifting it up into the sun light, the sun struck it's solid gold colored blade, the cross piece and hilt were both made of a midnight black metal, and the leather wrapping around the hilt finished off the design. "I swore on this sword to make you dream come true", bringing the sword lower, Perseus showed her the words inscribed at the base of the blade, at which she smiled, "and I won't let you down." He finished seriously._

 _Dream Perseus throughout all this was standing stock still at the door, he was just to the right of where the woman stood at the edge of the door way. He scarcely breathed as he slowly reached out his hand to touch the woman's face, but his fingers and hand just fazed through her. He was only in a dream._

 _Withdrawing his hand shakily, Perseus lowered his head. Then he felt a very solid hand his shoulder, turning around he saw Apollo standing (or floating whatever floats your boat)_. _He jerked his head away from the cabin, and with a shallow nod back from Percy, Apollo warped them away from the dream, from the cabin, and from the blonde haired woman._

 **This took way longer than it should have, and for that I apologize! I had meant get this out much sooner, but well stuff happens. So to make up for it, a character development chapter!**

 **Sorry if you wanted action, that comes next chapter. If you couldn't tell already, I'm not gonna rush through anything. At least purposely anyway.**

 **Make sure to check out the link I set up top for that discord group chat, please and thank you!**

 **I would like to thank James351, he constantly kept asking when the new chapter was coming out and offering ideas. Thank you!**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review... I'm assuming if you made it this far into the story that you actually enjoyed it!**

 **Hasta la vista Peeps! I'm Outie!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everybody! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post chapter 11! Also, something I didn't notice before I posted the last chapter.**

 **This story hit 500 Followers! WHHOOO HOOO! I can't thank you guys enough for the support on this story!**

 **Oh and something totally random, but kitkatkate2008 if you see this I really appreciate the review; and I love kitkats, it's one of my favorite candies! . . . . ….….….. I did tell you it was random, didn't I?**

 **Something I've forgotten to do the last couple chapters-**

* * *

Normal speaking- "..."

 _Thinking and flashbacks- '...'_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or any of its characters. This is a fan made story that is in no shape, way, form, or fashion Canon... If that wasn't obvious already by the other 10 chapters.**

* * *

 _Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing._

 _It was here first._

-Mark Twain

 **And another one because... why not?**

 _I may be drunk, Miss, but in the morning I will be sober_

 _and you will still be ugly._

-Winston Churchill

* * *

 **Percy's Pov Early in the morning**

I wish I could say I took the news badly, but... that's honestly not how I took the news about Artemis' capture. I really just didn't care that much when Apollo told me that Artemis had been captured. Not that there wasn't much I could do (or more accurately be willing to do). So I took it rather passively until I thought about the other implications. But by then Apollo had only just gotten around to telling me that he had sent a dream to a hunter, and I was waking up, so I was pulled from the dream before I was able to tell him what a fool he was. Although, the thought of maybe getting to fight a titan again, did send a thrill through my system. And since I am in a slightly weakened state because of this power limiter, it might actually be a challenge this time. I almost hummed happily at the thought.

Anyways, as it turns out, what woke me up was one of the hunters, Zoe specifically, rushing into Chiron's office making a ruckus about needing to save Artemis. Now it normally doesn't take much to wake me up, those years spent in war really hone your senses, so I was already making my way to Chiron's office before she really got any headway. Which allowed me to help Chiron prevent her from taking off immediately to rescue her "Milady", as she referred to her.

 _Flashback a Few hours ago_

 _I crept down the hall, I had heard a hunter enter the 'Big house', I believe that's what the campers called it, what I didn't know was whether she was coming for me or Chiron. Based on the rush of her steps that made soft thumps on the wood floor, she had taken a left at the stairs and toward Chiron's bedroom. Seeing no need for stealth, I dispensed with it and set off at a light, normal speed, jog toward Chiron's room._

 _By the time I go there, Zoe was already in a fairly heated argument with Chiron._

 _"But WHY can't we go and rescue Milady?" Zoe all but yelled._ _I paused just outside the doorway, mostly just to get a kick out of Chiron's frustration._

 _Chiron sighed at Zoe's argument, "We can't without a prophecy from the oracle, and I highly doubt Olympus wouldn't let us know if one of their own was captured."_

 _'The odds that Olympus even knew that Artemis was captured were slim to none, and the odds that they would care enough, unless it served them personally, to actually do something are just shy of impossible.' I thought to myself, it's just how Olympus operated. No two ways about it._

 _But Zoe came back with another argument, "Well maybe the campers can't, but there is no reason that the hunters can't go."_

 _That is when I decided to step in. Pushing open the door, I said, "Because you have no other evidence other than that dream you had. How do you know its not just an elaborate trap, so the Titans have an upper hand in this coming war?" Sure, I know for sure that Artemis has been captured, but she doesn't._ _Why exactly should I help her any sooner than necessary?_

 _Surprise briefly passed across her face, assumingly at my presence behind her, before being quickly replaced by a stoic mask._

 _Chiron seized upon her silence, "Yes, now we will discuss this more in the morning. Now please leave." He said it very nice and respectful, but you could pretty easily hear the frustrated, I want to strangle you, undertone. I mean it is just past 3 am and I learned a long time ago that Chiron likes his sleep..._

 _Zoe still looking frustrated at our responses, but nodded her head to Chiron and gave a slight glare to me. Which I just ignored, she wasn't worth the time right now._

 _Flashback End_

Chiron and I had talked only for a few minutes about training the campers, while I dodged his questions about Artemis' capture. So after having enough of playing 20 questions, I finally left back to my room for the night... or what was left of it. I was still mad at Apollo for sending the dream to Zoe in the first place! If she goes on a quest, odds are I'll end up having to chase after them to make sure they don't do anything stupid. Especially if some of the campers end up going, someone like I don't know THAILA GRACE!

Anyways, Chiron and I had discussed whether I should begin training the campers now, or after the hunters left. Because well, Chiron really wants to beat the hunters this time in capture the flag. And teaching new techniques and messing with old ones could ruin their chances of winning, although he did say I could begin evaluating the Campers and what they need to work on. But based on what I had seen power wise from Thalia and leadership from the aforementioned daughter of Zeus, it didn't lead to a lot of confidence in their chances of victory. At least from me...

Seriously you are trusting the leading of an army into war and the fate of the world on a 15 turning 16 year old. The idea is sheer stupidity incarnate, but this is the Fates doing so what else should you expect.

Anyways, I probably need to either train Thalia to teach her how to lead a group of people and plan for war. Or be the Prophesy person (I'm not a child, thank you very much) myself. Meh, I'll leave that decision for a later date.

 **Zach Hersher Pov**

I had woken up early, which was rather odd for me, but I decided to get dressed and take a walk around camp. I stepped outside, and immediately got a face full of cold wind. I zipped up my jacket and pulled my scarf a bit tighter, in an effort to keep warm in the cold of the winter morning. I guess because I was used to seeing Camp a lot in the summer, Camp Half-Blood looked like a totally different place in the winter. Snow had fallen overnight, and was still falling, and had coated the ground in a thin layer, the whole place reminded me of the book _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ by C.S. Lewis or at least the movie that came out recently.

As I walked around, I finally made it around to woods just a little ways off from the cabins. As I started to walk into the woods, I heard growls of frustration and small cracks of what sounded like electricity.

Silently stepping around a few trees and into a small clearing, I followed the sounds to their source, I needed to be careful just in case it was a monster so I tried to make as little noise as possible and kept my hand on Riptide for reassurance. The source of the noises turned out to be a sparking Thalia Grace. I could easily tell that she was in a bad mood. I can understand why; until about 24 hours ago, she was the strongest demigod alive. And then suddenly Perseus swoops in and yanked her title out from underneath her, and without much effort either. I had felt similar when Thalia had suddenly appeared, while there were people that could challenge me and beat me in a sword fight. Very few could beat me in raw power until Thalia who could match me in both. And suddenly she was the top dog, and I wasn't.

It only took me a couple of days to get over it, I finally decided to work harder to be better than her. And it appears she is doing something similar, but more viciously and less controlled.

As I was thinking about it, and how frustrated I had been a rough gravely voice whispered in the back of my mind, ' _you know you could beat her... just take some of my power...'_

Ignoring the voice that had been pestering me the past few weeks, I made the wise move not to bother the angered daughter of Zeus right now and stealthily get away while I still could. An angry Thalia is not a safe Thalia.

Right as I went to step backwards, CRACK sounded through the clearing.

 _'oooh you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'_ I screamed in my head as I looked down to see the cliché stick that I stepped on. And slowly, very slowly look up to see a very pissed Thalia Grace.

She began to walk toward me, lightning began to fly off of her, striking the ground, trees, anything within range.

"H-he-ey, Th-thalia", I said kind of nervously (Hey I was only kind of nervous!), "f-fancy seeing you here"

"What do you want Zach?" Thalia asked through gritted teeth, as electricity leaped off of her and striking me in my sweat pants, burning down to my thigh.

I grunted in surprise and jumped away from her, "What the heck Thalia?" I said, rubbing the newly exposed flesh of my thigh. The jolt didn't really hurt, but it certainly didn't feel good.

She rubbed her face in her hands, "Sorry", she said, "I'm just really frustrated right now."

I sighed and just decided to play dumb, "Ah, Perseus right?"

Thalia growled, "That PRICK!" She yelled beginning to pace a small bit, "Who does he think he is, coming here and just acting like he owns the place. And Chiron won't do anything, he just folds against him!"

I nodded, "Yea that's true, and then there are the hunters."

"Don't even get me started on the Hunt! What do those arrogant, silver covered, pompous pricks think they are, acting all high because they live with a goddess!" She exploded again.

I nodded...again, "So you've met them before..."

Her angry gaze landed back on me, "How do you know that?" she hissed out.

I instantly knew I had brought up a bad memory, honestly I was just talking without a filter again; I nervously pulled on the collar of my jacket, it suddenly seemed very tight, "O-oh um-mm just a lucky guess... I guess..." I finished lamely.

Her gaze narrowed further, and I just shifted nervously. She suddenly stopped, "Okay if you say so...", I breathed a silent sigh of relief, " Did you hear Annabeth was looking into the Hunt?" She asked.

"Gwakk" emanated from my throat as I nearly choked on my own spit, as I dissolved into a fit of coughing.

"I'm gonna take that as a no..."

"What?" I managed to get out in a strangled breath.

"Yea, she had one of their brochures in her bag. Although this is Annabeth, she might have been doing recon for the capture the flag game."

I had what I thought was a silent sigh, but based on the look Thalia face, it wasn't that quiet. And this teasing look spread, along with a grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"Did somebody get concerned there for a second?" She asked suggestively.

I could feel my face reddening but hoped the cold would conceal the effect. "Only because I was concerned that my friend was trying to abandon me."

She kept her teasing grin and laughed at my embarrassment. "Sure, whatever you say, Kelp-for-brains"

My own teasing grin grew, "Shut it, Thunder Thighs."

We both kept grinning, even after she jokingly punched my shoulder. As we started walking back to camp for breakfast.

 **Somewhere, with someone - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - oooo, spooky!**

"We have a problem, "Luke said to the shadow filled cave in front of him.

"What now?" A deep voice rumbled back from the shadows.

Luke shuffled his feet nervously, "Since, Thorne failed to capture either of the demigods we wanted. We, now, have to come up with a new plan."

Another figure stepped toward the shadows, "It wasn't my fault that the Hunt showed up! And YOU didn't give me any backup!" The manticore shouted, outraged at Luke's bending of the truth

"SILENCE" The shadows boomed as, the titan-sized figure of, Atlas stepped out of them. Both of the entities before him knelt, "Both of you are fools! Thorn quit your whining, you're lucky we were able to speed up the reconstruction of your body with the Lady's help; Luke", Luke looked up at Atlas, "fix the problem."

Thorne worked to hold back a growl at Atlas' reprimand, and Luke just nodded. "My lord, in order for me to fix the problem I must know what goals you still wish to accomplish."

Atlas paused for a moment, his brow creased in concentration and after a minute he spoke in his rough gravelly voice, "We still need at least one spawn of the eldest _gods_ ", spitting the word out in disgust, "the twin spawn of Hades would have been desirable because they would be easy to manipulate to our side."

Luke nodded in agreement, "Okay, My lord, I have an idea." Atlas gestured for him to continue. "What if we use Artemis to our advantage, we already know they are going to send a quest. Or at least it is a guarantee that the Hunt will come to rescue their goddess."

Atlas grunted, "Yes, we have planned for this event. Get to your point boy."

Nodding again, Luke continued, "We can still go for Thalia, we just have to motivate her to come along with the Hunt to rescue Artemis. Which-"

"Wait why would she not come anyway?" Thorne interrupted, "She is one of their strongest demi-gods and the Hunt would be...". But quickly shrank down and shut up at Atlas' glare. Sulking he let an dracnae slide past him and into the room.

"As I was saying," Luke continued, " Thalia will not go with the hunters because she hates them, and doesn't have the war sense to see what losing Artemis would do to their war effort. We must find someone that she values enough to travel with the Hunt to rescue that person."

Trying to redeem himself for his previous mistakes Thorne interjected, "Okay so we find a camper, someone she's close too and capture them."

Then the dracnae, who had been serving cups of wine, pipped up, "What iffff we jussssst captured the boy Zzzzach Hersssshhhher, he isssss a sssssson of Posssseidon and closssse to Thalia Gracccce."

Thorne just dead panned at the dracnae, "Aredia, we all know your snake lisp isn't that bad. Sssstop being so dramatic." He said mockingly.

Aredia pouted and said, "Don't be sssso cruel Thorne! But Milord", looking to Atlas, "pleasssse do consssider my idea."

 **With Arianna**

Arianna was pacing and doing a lot of it. She was out behind Cabin Eight, making a small trench in the snow falling around her. Her zipped up parka rustling every time she wildly waved her arms, as the snow still clung to the sides of her silver sweat pants.

"No no," she muttered eyes closed, eyebrows scrunched in concentration, "that's a terrible idea." Waving her arms again, she completed another lap. "Maybe... Hey Perseus, could we go get lunch later and, you know, catch up?"

She hadn't even finished the sentence before starting to shake her head, "What is wrong with me!" She pulled at her dark brown hair in frustration. "Why can't I just speak to my little brother!?" Then a less than pleasant thought wormed its way into her mind, _'The same brother, you had previously thought dead for the past three thousand years?'_ She quickly worked to squashed that darker line of thought.

Ari had watched her little brother like a hawk every since they had arrived at camp the previous day; when Chiron had announced his name at lunch, it just confirmed what she already began to suspect. She spent the rest of the day trying to work up the courage to actually speak to him, but seeing the interactions between him and other people was very disconcerting. Her sweet younger brother would have never snapped at a younger child. But this wasn't her little brother, she hardly believed it was him at all, but according to him she... wasn't his big sister.

When they were younger, Ari tried to serve Perseus' role model, along with their mother, but she had been the largest constant in his life. Usually pulling him out of trouble, pulling pranks with him on the meaner merchants in the village, and babysitting him while their mother worked the two jobs she could find.

It had killed Ari when Perseus had run away from her all those years ago, but she had retained the hope that he had forgiven her and lived a good life. Dying peacefully long ago, in a time without the major wars or the suffering she had seen. Of course, looking at it objectively wouldn't have given this conclusion, but Ari hadn't sought objectivity at the time.

So today, Ari had woken up determined to speak with her brother. She had gotten up before any of the other huntresses, in an effort not to get distracted. But it had only taken the time for her to pull on her parka and sweat pants for her to start second-guessing herself. 'What if he really does hate me? What if he just walks away, and doesn't say anything?'

This leads to where she is now, pacing and working to convince herself that actually speaking to her brother was better than remaining ignorant and blissfully ignoring of his existence and their problems.

 **9am same day - still 3rd Person Pov**

Percy stood to the side of the arena with a clipboard that had a very long list of names for all the campers, along with a running side list of descriptions (age, height, weapon preferences) he was making on the fly. "Next" , he said for what was close to the 20th time. A larger darker skinned boy stepped up, "Name?" He said not looking up.

"Jackson, but most people call me Jack." The boy said, as Percy ran the list.

"Halier?" Percy clarified. And with a quick yessir from Jack, Percy checked his name off the list, "Weapon preference?"

"I prefer axes, but I can use a sword." Percy raised his eyebrows at the axes, as it was an unusual weapon for Greeks to use, and looked at the boy. He quickly recognized him as the greasy child of Hephaestus that had tried to get him to kneel when Artemis arrived the day before.

"Good, next." Percy said to continue the process. And so it went for another 10 minutes or so.

"OKAY, everyone!" Percy half shouted to get the campers attention, "There we go, now as your new," _'albeit not very willing'_ , "combat instructor I need to know the extent of all of your abilities. Pair off, I don't care with who and spread out in the arena." The campers paired off as instructed, except for a few people who stood off to the side with some of the largest grins Percy had ever seen. "And why aren't yall pairing off?" Percy asked fairly flat toned.

The largest of the group, a boy probably about 18, step up "Why should I listen to a child? I was taught by Luke, Chiron already stated he would be one of the best in his generation and I'm a son of Ares." He stated raising his hands, his right holding a standard leaf shaped sword, "So again I ask why should I listen to you?"

Not to Perseus' surprise many heads among the campers nodded in agreement with the son of Ares. Despite his showing against Thalia, he was still an unknown to them and they still believed in this Luke person. Wait a second Luke? "Hold on," Percy said pointing to the son of Ares, "You were taught by Luke, the guy who betrayed you guys and the camp and you haven't second guessed anything!"

The campers, while darkening at the mention of Luke's name again, looked incredulous. "What would we second guess?" someone asked from the back.

"His sword teachings, ANYTHING, EVERYTHING!" Percy shouted, "This guy betrayed you guys to the enemy, did you not once think, 'hey he might have taught us something wrong?'."

"Why would he do that?" Someone else from the pairs asked

"SO YOUR EASIER TO KILL LATER!" Percy shouted. Then to himself "Dang to have to spell everything out for them?"

The crowd of campers seemed shocked at the prospect.

The son of Ares growled, "I'm going to prove to you how good the teaching was. Spread out! This kid is mine." he said brandishing his sword. Obeying the request/order the pairs left the majority of the arena. "Come on," he gestured to Percy, "or are you all talk no game, kid."

Percy sighed and drew both hunting knives, "You live in a world with ancient monsters, demigods, and gods. And said gods can transform from 12 years olds to 16 with a blink. And your gonna judge me based on my visual age?"

The guy blinked, almost surprised at his statement, "Shut up and let me show you the difference in our skill!" Was the angry reply.

Percy relaxed and evaluated his opponent. He was a righty, single sword no shield. His stance was terrible to be short, he's feet were even and not staggered, while good for not signaling where you want to attack its terrible for quick movements. You can't move with you weight distributed evenly, you eventually HAVE to shift your weight to one side or the other to move and that takes time. He was only sorta evaluating Percy as an opponent, Hunting knives are used by faster more nimble users, the son of Ares was placing himself in a position he thought he could move in, but he wasn't taking advantage of the extra reach of his sword by staying so far on the defensive.

Percy swiftly set himself in his staggered stance, and crept forward and to the right of his opponent. By going to his right, the opponents left he got to evaluate how the boy rotated with him and began to take away the extra reach of the sword. As Percy came about 90 degrees from his original position, his opponent to a large step to rotate himself. Another bad mark, while its not bad if you don't know the terrain and are afraid to clip your foot on a stone that you didn't account for; the arena is flat and full of the dirt. Plus he should know it like the back of his hand.

Suddenly, or not so suddenly to Percy, his opponent shifted his weight to his back foot to lunge forward. Seeing the shift back, Percy was already stepping forward and to his right preparing to deflect the strike any further away from himself if necessary. The blade came forward with the rapid acceleration of the fit eighteen year old son of Ares. But with that speed came a lack of control, the blade went wide to Percy's left. Snapping his left hand down, Percy smack the flat of his blade against his opponents sword hand which hand yet to be retracted. The force of the blow numbing his hand and making him release the blade. Continuing to move forward Percy bent low as the opponent began to tumble forward, having met no resistance, and slice the outer part of his thigh.

Percy's opponent fell to the floor of the arena screaming in pain. "Okay," Percy said standing from his crouched position, "What was his first mistake?" gesturing to his fallen and bleeding opponent. No hands moved, sighing Percy began to explain where the mistakes were. As he did so, his opponent struggled to stand. Finally finding his feet and sword, he limped toward Percy and when he was a few feet away prepared to strike his back, "Don't turn yo-"

Before his opponent could get the strike in, Percy whipped his hand around forming a fist and slamming it into the son of Ares gut. "Oh and add announcing your surprise attack before you execute it, to the list."

"Peter!" Someone yelled out from the crowd. Pushing through the crowd and into the unofficial ring that had been created by them, burst a red head. She rushed to 'Peters' side as he laid on the ground.

"I'm fine sis." Peter gasped out.

"No your not!" She replied, "You need medical attention, now!" Waving over a couple of their buddies the lifted Peter up and half walked half carried him to the medical tent.

SMACK, Percy clapped his hands loudly, "Okay, now pair back off. I'm sure there is plenty of work for me to do."

* * *

 **Okay, WOW that took way to long to write and I apologize for it. Just as a notice, I will not abandon a story without telling yall in advance. I hate it when authors do that, just up and leave a story with no notice. So if I go a really long time without updating again, sorry but I'm not bailing on the story.**

 **Thank you so much for the support on this story! I hope yall enjoyed the chapter and hopefully it won't be another 6 months before I post again!**

 **Cya later guys! I'm Outie!**


End file.
